


1972

by gwcatgwcat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Chinese Language, M/M, Mutual Pining, Orignal Characters - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwcatgwcat/pseuds/gwcatgwcat
Summary: 接續復仇者聯盟4結尾，東尼的靈魂被地球帶回1972年，放進一具和他有一樣基因的肉體中……印量調查中：https://forms.gle/u4SQTQ6iSrUmPVcNA





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 慢熱，自創人物有，譯名以作者習慣為準，AO3新手如有錯漏還請見諒

01

當東尼張開眼睛時，眼前展開的不是煙硝繚繞，飽受外星軍團蹂躪的復仇者總部，而是深棕色的木頭天花板；而在他面前的也不是含著眼淚卻仍強持笑容的小辣椒，而是一名白髮青眼身穿翠綠連身裙、淺藍色絲襪的十歲小女孩。

「總算醒了。」

小女孩以成年女性的口吻說話，坐在寬厚的單人皮沙發上疊起雙腿俯瞰東尼問：「感覺如何？安東尼˙愛德華˙史塔克。」

「……感覺像被包著檸檬的金塊正面砸上頭殼。」

東尼撐著地板爬起來，看著小女孩問：「妳是誰？」

「蓋亞。」

「妳媽對妳的期待真大。」

「我沒有媽，然後我之所以叫蓋亞，是因為我就是蓋亞。」

「抱歉我聽不太懂這個笑話，能換一個嗎？」

「我的意思是，我是蓋亞、泰利耶、藍星。」

小女孩跳下皮沙發，走到東尼面前淺笑道：「最接近你年代的稱呼是──地球。」

東尼沉默，盯著小女孩許久才開口道：「如果你需要精神科醫生，我認識幾個醫術不怎麼樣的。」

小女孩沒有答話，舉起右手在半空中招了招，身後的四格窗立刻敞開，強風透過窗口灌入，將女孩自己和東尼托高帶出房間。

東尼反射動作摸胸口，然而該處沒有他的奈米裝甲，只有針織襯衫的布料。

小女孩瞧見東尼的動作，揚唇輕笑道：「別害怕，我不會把你摔死，那太不划算了，畢竟我費了好大的力氣才找到適合你的身體把你復活。」

東尼停止摸胸，盯著飄在自己上方半尺處的小女孩問：「這是魔法、科學還是超能力？」

「是自然。」

女孩再度擺手，一顆棒球大小的冰雹落入嬌小的手掌，她晃了晃冰雹道：「我剛說了，我是地球，你們人類能隨意擺動自己的手腳，我當然也能自由控制自己身上的元素和能量。」

「……」

「需要我扔幾個雷電，或是引發龍捲風證明嗎？還是你想指定其他自然災害？」

「……都不用，我信了。」

東尼深吸一口氣，看著腳底下火柴盒大小的汽車、螞蟻一般的人問：「為什麼沒有人指著我們尖叫？」

「因為我改變了光折射的角度，在其他生物眼中，我們是隱形人。」

「哇，我們的地球真是太厲害了。」東尼毫無誠意的驚嘆。

「你的讚美我收下了。」

小女孩──蓋亞──皮笑肉不笑的回應，勾勾手指控制旋風將自己和東尼送回最初的房間。

東尼在穿過窗戶時環顧房內擺設，這大概是一間供人欣賞音樂的視聽間，牆壁上懸掛著眾多樂團的海報，黑膠唱片機置於牆角，放唱片的櫃子則擺在左右牆面，蓋亞所坐的真皮單人沙發椅則放在房中央。

蓋亞踩上地板，旋身面對東尼道：「我還以為，我得用上火山爆發才能說服你。」

「你對我的評價讓我太失望了，我見過會說話──雖然只有一句──的樹、喜歡開槍和組槍的浣熊、從天而降的神，怎麼會不相信地球是個小女孩？」

「其實我不是小女孩，只是人類對小女孩特別優待。」

蓋亞坐回皮椅上，偏頭看著東尼問：「你什麼時候才要問：『妳對我做了什麼？』」

「現在。」

東尼雙手抱胸問：「妳對我做了什麼？」

「你在薩諾斯準備毀滅我──地球──上的所有生命時，付出自己的生命拯救了我，基於此貢獻，我把你復活了。

具體操作是在你斷氣時拿走你的靈魂，送回過去──現在，然後放進一個因為嗑藥過度升天的男人體內。」

蓋亞注意到東尼睜大眼瞪著自己，挑眉道：「別露出那種表情，我清理過這具身體，它比你原本的健康多了，是個資料上四十歲多歲，看起來卻只有三十幾歲，而且基因與你完全一致的肉體，你知道這有多稀有嗎？」

「不知道，我更希望你給我原本的肉體。」

「那超出我的能力了，」

蓋亞抬手彈了一下手指道：「你是被我──地球──以外的力量殺死，我可以輕易控制毒品、焦油、尼古丁和反式脂肪，但我無法掌控外星力量。」

「……我越來越討厭外星人了。」

「我也是。」

蓋亞翻白眼，翹起腳道：「然後基於類似的理由，我沒辦法在你所在的時空復活你，只能往後跳個……大概四十年；然後也沒辦法送你回去，因為我得專心消化外星艦隊造成的傷害，外加處理重新冒出來的三十億人口，沒有餘力治療你，我要是這麼做，有幾個州會鬧乾旱。」

東尼拉平嘴角，靜默片刻後道：「我回到過去再返回未來至少兩次，我可以自己找路回去。」

「我會期待的。」

蓋亞勾起嘴角，放下腳站起來道：「我在離開前告訴你幾件好事吧。第一，我雖然不能送你回你的時空，但只要地球上有的東西，特別是金屬木石，無論多稀有我都能弄給你；第二，你身體的原主人雖然是個嬉皮毒蟲，不過他的親戚通通死得早，所以名下有不少財產，不用幹事就能靠收租金過得挺滋潤的；第三……你碰到就知道。」

「什麼？」

「驚喜說出就沒驚喜了。」

蓋亞將手指按在唇上，憑空掏出一本筆記本遞向東尼道：「有什麼需要就寫在上面，我有看到就會送來給你。」

「只有一本？萬一我寫滿了怎麼辦？」

「把紙塗黑，然後換白墨水寫－－開玩笑的，我沒有資源匱乏到生不出第二本。」

蓋亞輕笑，在東尼接下筆記本的瞬間，如霧氣一般消失於空氣中。

東尼拿著筆記本，看著書皮上大大的地球圖案、空白無線條的內頁，決定先從找筆開始。


	2. Chapter 2

東尼很快就在隔壁書房的抽屜中發現鋼筆與墨水，轉著鋼筆將自己所在的公寓逛過一圈。

公寓從地下室到頂樓一共有七層，配有電梯貨梯各一具，地下室堆滿雜物，一樓是門廳與機房、垃圾處理間與信箱放置處，二樓到五樓每樓分割成四間房，每房都有一套衛浴、客廳、餐廳、廚房和三間起居室，六樓則是打通成一間房，衛浴有兩套，餐客廳與廚房是樓下的三倍大，除了臥房還有書房、遊戲間和音響房－－方才東尼和蓋亞對話的地方。

對一般家庭而言，這間公寓的空間算相當夠用，但和東尼過去居住的大樓，或是復仇者總部相比，這迷你的連當車庫都不夠格。

不過作為一名天才工程師，東尼在面對匱乏與低劣時的反應不是抱怨，而是拿起紙筆斧槌……任何他能取得的工具，一手一槌打造出自己要的東西。

畢竟，不管是他生活的二十一世紀，還是此刻所處的二十世紀，科技水平都遠遠落後自己。

這份行動力與精神力讓東尼能在中東石窟中，靠拆解自家產品打造第一件鋼鐵戰甲，而此刻他身邊少了伊森的幫忙，可是不受恐怖份子監視，還能無限量取得資源──假如蓋亞的承諾是真的，條件比當時好上太多。

「沒什麼，不過回到五十多年前，和一千光年外的寬顎人星球相比，近多了。」

東尼喃喃自語，坐上擺在地下室角落的皮沙發，將墨水瓶放到椅旁的木板箱上，舉筆沾墨寫下第一個字。

他一口氣寫掉五頁，然後放下筆記本捲起袖子將地下室的桌椅、箱桶往外頭搬，直到蓋亞在傍晚時分憑空出現，以各式金屬、器械與電腦將地下室、一二樓塞到走路都困難的地步，這才停下來休息一小時。

短暫的休息之後是肌力腦力全開的勞動，他先改良現有工具，再拿著這些比這個時代進步五到十年的器具，對公寓進行大改造。

東尼一旦進入作業模式，除非工作結束，否則腦袋與雙手都不會停，以往有AI管家、小辣椒、羅迪或室友──復仇者聯盟的成員──會把他拉出工作間解決生理需求，但這些人在1972年不是還沒發明、還沒出生、還在學走路就是尚未解凍，因此工作模式全開的天才工程師毫不意外的……

「……東尼？安東尼！安東尼˙愛德華˙史塔克！」

喊聲與火辣辣的痛楚同時拍上東尼的臉，他肩頭一抖張開雙眼，看見蓋亞跨坐在自己的腰上，右手斜舉在自己的面頰邊，維持甩巴掌的姿勢。

「醒了嗎？」蓋亞微微抬高右手。

「醒了。」

東尼一秒回答，盯著蓋亞豪邁的坐姿問：「妳一向用這種姿勢叫人起床嗎？」

「我不叫人起床，那是恆星的工作。」

蓋亞站起來跨過東尼的身軀，拿起一旁的紙袋，塞到對方手裡道：「在你體內的熱量耗盡之前，把這裡頭的有機物吃下去。」

東尼從地上坐起來，打開紙袋將裡頭的三明治拿出來，翻看麥色吐司中的餡料，瞪向蓋亞詫異地問：「雞肉、生菜、黃瓜、番茄和雞蛋沙拉？妳在逗我嗎！不是漢堡就算了，連片起司都沒有！」

「不滿的話，就在自己餓昏或累昏之前，從這地洞裡爬出來，到對街的快餐店買你愛吃的。」

蓋亞在回話同時，負手以東尼為中心繞圈，目光掃過放置在長桌上下的拆去外殼的電腦、堆成小山高的圖紙、電路板、板手與焊槍……最後來到地下室中央的與一個成年男子差不多大的環形發光體。

「方舟反應爐。」

蓋亞說出發光體的名字，盯著反應爐問：「你為什麼優先造這個？你要的不是時光機嗎？」

「不是時光機，是量子通道，但在搭建通道前，我需要計算能力比我的大腦好的運算裝置、精準度勝過縫紉鋪老奶奶的機械臂、3D列印機……」

「你工作間的一切。」

「確切來說，是十分之一的工作間。」

東尼將最後一口三明治塞入嘴中，撐著水泥地爬起來道：「可是即使是十分之一，這社區的電網都撐不住，所以我重建方舟反應爐，以及這棟房子的電路。」

「它和插在它身上的似乎不太匹配。」蓋亞彎腰注視沿反應爐側面垂下的電纜。

「完全不配，不過這是妳的錯。」

東尼用紙袋指了蓋亞一下，轉身拿起焊槍戴上護目鏡，繼續自己累昏前的改裝作業道：「我在妳的神奇小冊子上寫了『品質最好的電纜』，而妳送來了這些。」

「那不是我的錯，是你們人類的問題，我搬來的的確是這個時代品質最好的電纜電線，神盾局也是用這一款。」

「對品質缺乏追求心顯然是神盾局技術人員的應徵標準之一。」

東尼聳肩，心思迅速集中到眼前的零件上，靈巧地控制焊槍組合大大小小的零件，將腦中的設計一點一滴化為實體。

直到蓋亞忽然出聲中斷他的專注。

「不能繼續這麼下去。」蓋亞的聲音貼著東尼的臉側響起。

「靠！」

東尼肩頭微顫，看著不知何時坐上長桌的蓋亞，靠上椅背拉開距離道：「別對著我的耳朵說話，你差點害我焊到自己的手！」

「我們需要談談。」

「我同意，先從妳足以列入『老天啊！我的兒子女兒要是這麼坐我會發瘋』前三名的坐姿開始，然後討論妳挑選食物的……」

「我不是你的褓姆。」

蓋亞打斷東尼，翹起右腳伸出指頭數道：「每三天過來提醒你喝水，五天扔個漢堡三明治，七天抓人去洗一回澡，這種日子不能繼續下去。」

「等我把咖啡機升級完成，這情況會大幅改善。」

「是大幅惡化。」

蓋亞伸長手臂指向東尼的胸口道：「你知道要找到一具和你的基因一致，靈魂波動也相配的身體有多難嗎？如果你再把自己弄死一次，我就只能把你送回西元前或四十世紀了。」

「我選四十世……等等，你說這具身體和我的基因一致？怎麼可能！如果這個人有和我相同的基因，怎麼會把自己活成毒蟲嬉皮？」

「因為他沒有你幸運也沒有你不幸。」

蓋亞在東尼回應前接續道：「不要岔開話題，我沒時間你也沒時間，所以我們直接進入結論──你得雇一個褓姆。」

「很高興與妳達成共識，我會把『雇用褓姆』列入待辦事項中。」東尼再次拿起焊槍與鑷子。

「不用麻煩，我會替你雇，你想要怎樣的褓姆？」

「我想要……」

東尼拉長尾音，停頓好一會後轉向加工到一半的電路板道：「妳，有妳就夠了，妳是最棒的褓姆，我不需要其他人。」

「東尼，別任性了。」

「這不是任性，是經過精確計算與長久觀察後的判斷，這一個月來妳證明自己能精確掌握我的極限，不遲不早的提供我維生所需的物資，換做其他人，極有可能讓我餓死，或是頻繁打斷我的工作，導致進度落後。」

東尼一面焊接一面流暢地吐出上頭一長串話，並像蓋亞一樣，在對方出聲前接著道：「除非妳手中有能阻止進度落後的策略，否則我不會考慮妳以外的褓姆。」

蓋亞維持張口說話的姿勢，盯著東尼好一會，才闔上嘴勾起嘴唇道：「你這個貪心的小傢伙。」

「我的傢伙一點也不小。過去一點，妳佔到我的工作空間了。」東尼擺手催促。

蓋亞沒有挪動，但她將手伸向半空中，憑空拿出名片大小的金紅卡片，扔到東尼面前。

東尼看著離電路板只有兩公分距離的卡片，放下焊槍嘆一口氣道：「妳的實驗室安全課得重修。這是什麼？」

「阻止進度落後的策略──如果你有辦法啟動。」

「妳給我一個不確定能不能使用的策略？」東尼挑眉看向蓋亞。

「作為一個自戀狂，你不該質疑自己的能力。」蓋亞笑容燦爛的回望。

一人一球沉默對視，最後是東尼先收回視線，再度握起焊槍道：「用小女孩的樣貌，和當爸爸的人玩瞪眼比賽是犯規舉動。」

「說出你的理想褓姆條件。」

「我想想……」

東尼把視線擺到電路板上，漫不經心地道：「金髮藍眼、大胸翹臀、蜂腰長腿而且會做超棒起司漢堡的美國甜心。」

「只有這樣？」

「只有這樣，但少一樣就……」

東尼比出棒球出局的手勢，搖晃焊槍做驅趕狀道：「過去一點，要不然我會把妳的手指焊進電路板裡。」

蓋亞乾脆的挪動身體，天空色的眼瞳中除了勝利，還有計畫得逞的愉悅。

東尼的心力全在眼前的電路板上，沒注意到蓋亞的眼神變化，而這份漏失將帶給他極大的驚嚇。


	3. Chapter 3

東尼很快就忘記雇褓姆的事，他的注意力被蓋亞留下的金紅卡片吸走，整整五天都在研究這張構造材質皆不明的卡片。

他動用了工作間內的一切器材與工具對卡片進行分析，確定小卡並非由人類已知元素製造，在X光顯像與金屬一致，硬度勝過鑽石刀，被有機生物──東尼本人──握持時會產生微弱電波，然後放在方舟反應爐半徑一尺內會出現光紋。

「……你這害羞的小蚌殼。」

東尼拿起微微泛光的金紅卡片，正在思索要不要直接將卡片與方舟反應爐相連時，天花板傳來熟悉又陌生的喊聲。

「叔叔！東尼叔叔──你在哪裡？」

稚嫩的呼喊讓東尼背脊發麻，他隨手把卡片插進電腦的磁碟機中，繞過成堆的電器，穿過敞開的玻璃門，踏著水泥階梯爬上一樓。

「蓋亞，停止用那種口氣說話，那不適合妳，太噁心了，活像是強迫黑死樂團唱鄉村歌曲……」

東尼話聲漸弱，因為他發現被雜物、廢棄零件、木箱、鐵箱、集裝箱塞到半滿的一樓門廳不只有蓋亞，還有一名年輕男子。

這名男子抱著一個牛皮紙袋，比東尼高上半顆頭，金黃短髮整齊的貼著額頭，髮梢下是一雙天空藍的眼瞳，明亮的瞳眸與筆直的鼻樑、微微抿起的嘴唇組成一張帶有書卷氣的英俊臉龐。

而這張臉底下則是比普通男性寬厚不少的肩膀、讓格紋襯衫以令人遐想的幅度拱起的胸膛、被簡樸皮帶束住的窄腰，和長得足以讓男性嫉妒女性尖叫的長腿。

「東尼叔叔！」

蓋亞用符合外表年齡，但不符內在性格的甜蜜口氣呼喚，蹦蹦跳跳地跑到東尼身邊，左手握住天才工程師沾有機油的手，右手指著金髮男子甜笑道：「你看！我替你找到新管家了。」

東尼沒有應話，他直直盯著男子，感覺自己的背脊湧現戰慄，雙唇張開再閉起，反覆七八次後攔腰拎起蓋亞，以最快速度衝向電梯，連拍上樓鍵來到頂樓，推開沒上鎖的大門，將蓋亞放下再轉身鎖門。

「你的反應也太誇張了。」

蓋亞的聲音從東尼背後悠悠傳來，她恢復工程師熟悉的冷淡神情，翹著腳坐在客廳的沙發椅上道：「如果我是真的女孩，你就等著吃官司了。」

東尼扭頭瞪向蓋亞，瞳中臉上沒有半點笑意，緊繃著臉與身體問：「下面那是甚麼？」

「你的褓姆。」

蓋亞聳聳肩，數著手指輕鬆也惡劣地笑道：「你給我的條件：金髮藍眼、大胸翹臀、蜂腰長腿、會做起司漢堡的甜心，下面那位全都符合，你可不能因為他是雄性就退貨！」

「他長得跟美國隊長一模一樣。」

「你也沒說不能找和美國隊長一樣的人。」蓋亞聳肩無辜的道。

東尼拉平嘴角，凝視蓋亞萬分嚴肅地問：「妳沒動史帝夫吧？」

「他活得好好的，我為什麼要動他？」蓋亞故作天真地眨眼。

「別跟我開玩笑，回答我！」

「我沒對史帝夫˙羅傑斯做任何事。」

蓋亞收起戲謔之色，搖晃腳足漠不關心地道：「他若是在這個時代，也是靠你發明的時空定位器，和我沒有關係。」

東尼繃緊的肩膀稍稍放鬆，手指地板問：「所以下面那個人不是隊長？」

「他有理由在這裡嗎？」蓋亞反問。

東尼沒有回答，他最後一次看見史帝夫是在薩諾斯軍團戰鬥結束時，當時自己因為使用無限寶石而渾身劇痛，面前是強撐笑容的小辣椒，彼得與羅迪在稍遠處，史帝夫則站在更遠的地方，對方掛著瘀青的藍眼含著水光。

接下來的事東尼就不曉得了，但他大致能想像，復仇者們必須清理戰場、救助傷患、重建基地、辦幾場喪禮還有協助世界接納重新回來的那一半人。

啊，還有歸還無限寶石，他差點忘了。

總之，有很多、很多、多到能堆到外氣層的事要去做，史帝夫不可能有空進行時空旅行。

史帝夫沒有理由在這裡──東尼做出結論，而這結論既讓他安心，但也微微感到失落。

「對了，下面那位甜心也叫史帝夫，不過姓氏不是羅傑斯，是羅德斯。」

蓋亞的話聲將東尼拉回現實，跳下椅子走至工程師面前道：「然後你現在的名字是東尼˙史考特，我則是蓋亞˙史考特，你哥哥荷西˙史考特的女兒，待會向甜心自我介紹時別講錯了。」

「我還沒同意雇用他。」

「是沒有，但你和我有協議，這是協議內容。」

蓋亞微微一笑，繞過東尼打開房門道：「別跟我說：『我可以將協議退回。』講這種話只表示你還沒成功啟動我給的東西，否則你絕對捨不得解約。」

「你在那張卡片裡塞了有無限咖啡豆的咖啡機嗎？」

「比那個更好。」

蓋亞跨過門檻招手道：「好了，差不多該下去了，要不然起司漢堡就要涼了。」

「下面有起司漢堡？」

東尼的聲音一下子拉高，追上蓋亞問：「在哪裡？我怎麼沒看到？」

「在羅德斯捧著的紙袋裡，我要他做一個起司漢堡帶過來，如果你吃過後滿意，褓姆──對外是管家──的工作就是他的了。」

蓋亞戳亮電梯的下樓鍵，踏入電梯廂道：「附帶一提，這是你唯一能退貨的機會，慎重選擇。」

「我是世上最慎重的人。」

「是啊，只是常常還沒學走路，就先飛上天了。」

「能用飛的，為什麼要用走的？。」

東尼一面與蓋亞閒扯一面返回一樓，而電梯廂的金屬門一開，他就和金髮男子四目相交。

金髮男子站在原處，站姿與東尼上樓前一樣，只有頭的角度變了，天藍色的眼瞳緊緊盯著東尼，隨工程師的步伐移動。

東尼對被人盯著看並不陌生，他在成為鋼鐵人之前就是鎂光燈的焦點，狗仔隊是他出門時的標準配備，路人的注目禮於他如呼吸。

然而男子的目光卻與狗仔、路人或任何人都不同，像是在尋找、辨識、否定或祈求什麼，最後凝結成難以理解的悽愴。

「我要回去了！」

蓋亞恢復符合年齡但不符合本性的稚嫩童音，靈巧的避過地上的雜物，握住大門門把回頭道：「東尼叔叔，不可以欺負史帝夫哥哥喔！」

「妳這麼說太傷我的心了，我從不欺負人，那是妳的專利，我只給人們應得的待遇。」

「最好是。」蓋亞輕笑，拉開門走出公寓門廳。

東尼看著雙扇門關上，將目光轉回金髮男子身上，發現對方眼中的悽愴淡去些許，取而代之的是懷念。

而這讓男子看上去更像東尼熟悉的那個史帝夫，雖然他印象中對方從未用這種眼神看過自己。

──停，把心思放在現在，而不是不在這裡的人。

東尼如此告訴自己，手插口袋走向金髮男子問：「你就是我姪女找來的褓姆？」

「是管家。」

金髮男子仍直直盯著東尼，先將右手往前伸，接著才想起手上拿著牛皮紙袋，連忙換一隻手道：「我是史帝夫，史帝夫˙羅德斯。」

「東尼˙史考特。」

東尼流暢地吐出五分鐘前才聽到的名字，舉起沾有油漬的手道：「抱歉，我只有在欺負人時才會握手。」

「沒關係，是我的錯，我沒注意到。你需要手帕嗎？」金髮男子──史帝夫──將手伸入口袋。

「謝了，不過這個靠手帕擦不掉。」

東尼的視線緩緩轉往紙袋，隨兩人距離拉近，袋中起司與牛肉的濃郁香氣也悄悄飄入鼻腔，刺激了空蕩二十四小時的腸胃。

史帝夫注意到東尼的眼神流動，先是一愣再露出笑容遞出紙袋道：「你的姪女要我做一個起司漢堡給你試口味，你要現在來嗎？」

東尼差點脫口說好，不過他在最後一刻咬住嘴巴，藏住渴望裝出不在意的模樣道：「如果你堅持的話。」

東尼的回應會讓一般人退縮或惱火，但史帝夫兩者皆非，他勾起嘴角微笑道：「我堅持。」

東尼沒料到史帝夫會是這種反應，頓了兩三秒才轉身道：「在這等我，我下去洗手。」


	4. Chapter 4

東尼返回地下室，先檢查自己昨夜完成的電腦作業系統運行得如何，接著走到角落的洗手台前，以溶劑洗去手上的油漬。

他眼角餘光瞄到躺在一旁金屬櫃上的刮鬍刀，猶豫幾秒後拿起刮鬍刀將鬍子稍微整理整理，再用手指梳梳頭髮、換上蓋亞兩天前以裝飾為由掛在牆上的西裝，這才走回一樓門廳。

這個決定讓東尼一踏上地板，就聽到短短的吸氣聲，看見史帝夫睜大眼瞳直直盯著自己。

「先聲明，這身不是對你的歡迎，而是要給你壓力。」

東尼蹙眉瞪史帝夫一眼，將門廳環顧一圈──所有的桌面與椅面都被零件、礦石或集裝箱佔滿，側身拍亮電梯的上樓鍵道：「這裡的裝潢太讓人放鬆了，我們到二樓隨便找一個房間解決你的作品。」

電梯門左右開啟，東尼進入並拍亮通往六樓的圓鈕，眼角餘光瞄到史帝夫走入，沉穩的步伐讓他湧起對方拿著星盾的錯覺。

──隊長不可能在這個年代。

東尼如此告訴自己，重重按下關門鍵。

電梯載著兩人來到頂樓，那是東尼的日常起居處，但由於他太常睡在地下室，偶爾才記得爬上來洗澡睡覺看看夕陽或日出，房內出乎意料的整齊，只有灰塵有點多。

東尼扭開大門穿過玄關，經過有大片落地窗的客廳，拐進由噴漆長桌、塗鴉木椅和七彩流蘇窗簾組成的餐廳。

他拉開最近的椅子坐下，發現史帝夫滿臉驚愕地杵在原地，轉頭環顧宛如巨型拼布作品的餐廳道：「前主人是嬉皮，我一直想重新裝潢，但沒空。」

「這看起來不錯，很……繽紛。」

「別替前屋主說話，會拉低我對你的評價。」

東尼嚴厲地瞧史帝夫一眼，將手揮向面前的椅子道：「挑一張比較順眼的坐下，開始我們的拷問。」

史帝夫選了東尼對面的椅子，將牛皮紙袋放到東尼右方，帶著幾分猶豫問：「漢堡我放這裡，你自己拿？」

東尼愣住──他正要開口叫史帝夫把袋子擺桌上就好，「就這麼辦，羅德斯先……」

「叫我史帝夫就可以。」

史帝夫打斷東尼，他很快就意識到自己說得太急，趕緊補充道：「如果你願意。」

「……如果你堅持。」

東尼微笑回答，伸手將牛皮紙袋拉到自己面前，拿出以油紙包裹的漢堡道：「第一題，你是哪裡人？」

「紐約。」

「興趣？」東尼拆開油紙。

「繪畫。」

「不是健身？」東尼看向史帝夫厚實的胸膛。

「不是，不過我前一份工作是需要健身。」

「前一份工作是？」

「非政府組織成員。」

東尼在史帝夫回答時張嘴咬上漢堡，味蕾迅速被麵包的甜味所包裹，接著芝麻的香氣、生菜與番茄的脆酸、起司和牛肉餅的醇厚也湧入口腔，最後在莎莎醬、美乃滋的調和下融為一體。

「該組織在戰區或動盪地區活動，救助被捲入戰鬥的平民，我是他們的外勤……」

史帝夫越說越小聲，終至完全停下口舌，天藍色的眼瞳緊鎖東尼，眼中有期待也有緊張。

東尼沒注意到史帝夫的變化，他的心神全被口中橫流的肉汁醬汁給吸走，咀嚼著從口味到口感都完美契合的麵包、起司、肉餅和蔬菜，直到手中只剩沾著麵包屑的油紙，才靠上椅背吐一口氣。

「你喜歡嗎？」史帝夫問。

「我……」

東尼拉長尾音，停滯好一會才拎起油紙問：「這是在哪間店買的？你得把店名交出來，否則我不會放你出去。」

「這不是買的，是我做的。」

「我不信，你看起來……」

東尼將史帝夫從頭到腳看過一輪，抿了抿唇一臉歉意地道：「沒有冒犯的意思，但你感覺就是會煮出災難性晚餐的人。」

史帝夫攤手苦笑道：「我承認我的廚藝不怎麼樣，不過這份漢堡真的是我做的，麵包、醬料、牛肉餅都是，只有起司是買的，起司漢堡是我唯一能端得上檯面的食物。」

「為什麼？你是起司漢堡迷？」

「不是，可是我有個朋友很愛起司漢堡，我常常做起司漢堡來……」

史帝夫頓了兩三秒才低下頭輕聲道：「懷念他。」

氣氛一下子變得沉重，東尼拎油紙的手指微微曲起，忽然將紙張揉成一團扔進垃圾桶中，雙手抱胸道：「你在漢堡項目拿下高分，但要拿到工作，你還有一關要過。」

史帝夫挺起腰桿，目光專注、神情嚴肅地看著東尼。

這讓東尼的後腦勺輕微發麻，這張臉、這副表情與坐姿都和他記憶中的人太像了，若不是他很確定那人對起司漢堡一竅不通，肯定會懷疑對方桌子下的手掛著時空定位器。

──冷靜，東尼˙史塔克，1972年都有和你基因一致的人，再冒出一個有著隊長面孔、身材、聲音和坐姿的男人也不奇怪。

東尼這麼告訴自己，乾咳兩聲清清喉嚨道：「最後一關是……告訴我你的黑暗面。」

「什麼？」

「你的黑暗面、邪惡念頭、骯髒慾望、犯罪想法、不可告人的秘密。」

東尼擺晃頭顱解釋，瞇起眼瞳靠上桌子也靠近史帝夫道：「我不信任沒有黑暗面的人，所以別告訴我你沒有。」

「這……」史帝夫皺眉。

「附帶一提，我不保證我不會說出去，也不會告訴你我的，探聽你的隱私是我身為面試官的特權，認命吧。」

「……」

「你也可以選擇拒絕回答，不過面試就到此結束，我會告訴我姪女我刷掉你的原因，是你做的起司漢堡驚人的難吃，這部分我們會替你保密，以防你日後無法去漢堡店工作。」

「……」

「謝謝你今日前來，門在那邊，走出去就是電……」

「我愛上一個男人。」史帝夫低頭沉聲道。

東尼愣住，看著整張臉都籠罩在陰影中的史帝夫，先覺得對方的表情太過陰鬱，再想起此刻自己身處的不是2023年，而是1972年，離美國精神醫學學會將同性戀從《精神疾病診斷與統計手冊中》剔除還有一年。

而史帝夫就這麼向一個頭一次見面，還直言不會保密的人出櫃了。

──誠實度和隊長有得比的傻子。

東尼在心底嘆氣，在「符合時代」與「符合本心」之中毫不猶豫地選擇後者，靠回椅背上平靜地道：「我不管別人怎麼想，但喜歡男人算不上黑暗面，你得說別的。」

史帝夫猛然抬頭，滿臉驚愕地看著東尼。

「喜歡男人不算黑暗面。」

東尼重複，擺出面對國會聽證會質詢時的自信與冷酷道：「也不算邪惡念頭、骯髒慾望、犯罪想法，勉強可說是不可告人的秘密，但你都和認識不到一小時的人說了，所以也沒那麼不可告人。」

「史考特先……」

「總之，這回答不及格。」

東尼截斷史帝夫的話語，雙手交疊一臉嚴肅地道：「你得再說一個，然後這也是你最後一次回答的機會。」

史帝夫拉平嘴角，注視桌面思索許久，才以輕得難以聽聞的聲音道：「他有妻子了。」

「誰？」

「我愛的男人，我在他結婚後，才發現自己愛上他了。」

史帝夫揚唇勾出苦笑道：「而我明知這很不妥，還是……一直渴望著他。」

東尼交扣的手指微微收緊，望著史帝夫明顯沉入自身回憶的神情，起身走到玄關，拿起掛在牆上的鎖匙串抽去其中兩支後，回到餐廳扔到桌上。

史帝夫嚇一跳，盯著鎖匙串問：「這是……」

「扣除地下室和頂樓的所有門鑰匙。」

東尼把鎖匙串推到史帝夫面前道：「我沒空帶你逛房子，所以你自己看，然後挑一間住。」

「挑一間住是……我通過了？」史帝夫睜大眼。

「是啊，勉強六十分及格，其中四十分是漢堡。」

東尼手插口袋道：「我還有工作，你能自己走出去吧？」

「可以。」

「那就好，離開時什麼都別碰，否則我扣你薪資。」

※※※※

東尼本想和史帝夫分開下樓，然而對方一看到他轉身就馬上站起來跟上，最後兩人還是乘著同一班電梯下樓，一人於電梯到達一樓時離開，一人則繼續搭到地下室。

東尼毫無疑問是搭到地下室的那人，他在電梯門開啟瞬間深吐一口氣，帶著疲態踏入自己的工作室。

「嗨，爹地回來了，大家有乖嗎？」

他對自己親手組裝的機械喃喃自語，掃視擺放螺絲起子、銲槍、板手和拆解到一半的電腦的金屬長桌問：「我的小蚌殼在哪裡？」

「您右後方的電腦磁片槽中。」

「我也記得在那兒。」

東尼轉身看見半截沒入磁片槽的金紅卡片，握住卡片卻沒將小卡抽出，而是一動也不動地站著。

為什麼？因為他猛然認出剛剛回答自己的聲音屬於誰。

東尼張口閉口數次，帶著抖音懷疑、驚喜、害怕、期待、不確定地呼喚：「賈維斯？」

「我在，先生。」優雅的英國腔從東尼背後的收音機傳來，而他手中的小片也一閃一閃放光。

──講這種話只表示你還沒成功啟動我給的東西，否則你絕對捨不得解約。

蓋亞自信的話聲在東尼腦中迴盪，令他湧起複習畢生所知的髒話的衝動，但最後天才工程師什麼話都沒說，僅是將發光的小卡抽出，小心翼翼的按上額頭。


	5. Chapter 5

很多習慣一旦養成就難以改變，每日的起床時間正是其中之一。

即使史帝夫已不是軍人、神盾局探員或復仇者之一，甚至不在自己昔日生活的年代，仍舊每天五點準時睜開眼睛。

睜眼後史帝夫所做的事也與過去差不多，簡單梳洗後換上運動服，出門慢跑約一個小時。

但接下來的行程就與往日不同了，先前史蒂夫會在回程時到住所附近的咖啡廳填飽肚子，現在則是繞到露天市集採買新鮮蔬果，回家淋浴洗去汗水後，捲起袖子開始烹調早餐。

有些厚度的培根在平底鍋中滋滋作響，史帝夫手持鍋鏟將被煎出油脂的培根推到一旁，動作俐落地打上兩顆雞蛋，在等待蛋白變色時把芹菜、胡蘿蔔和小黃瓜切成條狀。

電話在史帝夫切完菜時響起，他放下刀子關掉瓦斯爐，轉身走出廚房來到放電話的矮櫃前，拿起話筒問：「佩姬？」

話筒那端先是沉默，再傳來現任神盾局局長──佩姬˙卡特溫潤又不失力量的聲音：「你不該先問我是誰嗎？」

「知道這支電話，而且會在這個時間打過來的只有妳。」

史帝夫淺笑，靠上矮櫃溫和地問：「忙到現在才休息嗎？」

「是啊，因為我周圍的男人太沒用了。」

「霍華和皮姆聽到這話會跟妳吵上兩小時。」

「別說了，他們就是最大亂源。」

佩姬在電話那頭嘆氣，再收起不耐帶著幾分憂慮問：「你那邊還順利嗎？」

「還算可以，我想都沒想過自己會當某人的管家，不過我人生中發生的事大多是我沒想過的，所以……也沒什麼。」史帝夫聳肩。

佩姬那端沉默，隔了三四秒才開口道：「史帝夫，只要你想，隨時都能回來。」

「謝謝妳。」

史帝夫微笑回應，側身望向擺放盆栽的窗台道：「不過我不想讓你和霍華三天兩頭就和死神擦肩而過。」

「很多人想要我們的命，但你所謂的死神──像是從天而降的花盆、斷裂的鋼纜、廚房失火或汽車剎車失靈，沒一樣和你有關，全是一連串巧合導致的意外，調查報告裡寫得很清楚。」

「我知道，我讀過，但報告也指出，當我在你們身邊時，意外發生頻率高得嚇人。」

「史帝夫……」

佩姬那方隱約傳來第三者的話聲，她轉頭朝對方說了幾句話，再回到話筒前道：「我要去工作了，答應我善待自己，好嗎？」

「我會的。小心點，好好回來。」

「你也是。」

史帝夫回答，在佩姬那方掛斷電話後才放下話筒，回到廚房把培根、荷包蛋、蔬菜條和沙拉醬裝進盤子或杯子中，再將杯盤餐具放上餐車，推著車子走進電梯，前往地下一樓找他的雇主東尼˙史考特。

距離史帝夫成為東尼的管家已有半個月，但回想起拿下這份工作的經過，他仍感到不可思議。

那天史帝夫心血來潮，於大清早揹著畫架到住所附近的公園寫生，但他架子還沒架穩，耳朵就捕捉到抽泣聲，回頭便看見一名白髮綠裙的小女孩坐在長椅上哭泣。

他馬上放下畫架上前關心，經過一番安撫後問出小女孩名叫蓋亞，哭泣的原因是最最喜歡的「東尼叔叔」老是忙到忘記吃飯睡覺，她想替叔叔找個能幫忙做飯與盯對方吃飯的管家，但找到的人卻一一被氣跑，讓她擔心在找到合格人選前，叔叔就會先餓死。

史帝夫柔聲安撫蓋亞，然後在經歷一段他至今無法理解的岔題、離題和說溜嘴後，他答應淚眼汪汪的小女孩會在當天下午帶著起司漢堡去給「東尼叔叔」面試。

──老天，我承諾了什麼？

史帝夫自問，但不管他心中有多混亂，承諾就是承諾，他還是回家做好起司漢堡，在約定的時間前往公園，與蓋亞一同去找東尼叔叔。

然後史帝夫就在宛若垃圾場的公寓大樓門廳，看見那名和自己昔日戰友有著相同面容、神情和性格的男人。

這讓史帝夫的大腦瞬間停止運轉，直到蓋亞笑著離開公寓才重新運作。

而自從衝擊中脫離後，史帝夫也漸漸發現男人和自己的戰友的不同處，他熟悉的東尼是個五十多歲的男子，而男人看上去頂多四十；他熟悉的東尼胸口有開刀痕跡，手臂有淺淡的傷疤，但男子兩者皆無。

然後最大的不同是，他熟悉的東尼早已沒了呼吸，史帝夫親眼看著對方嚥下最後一口氣，親手將人放進屍袋，親身參加了喪禮。

而男人是個活人，各方面來說都是。

在意識到這點的同時，史帝夫心中忽然湧現強烈的心念──他沒能保住2023年的東尼，不能接近1972年的東尼，那麼至少要守住這一個東尼。

──這只是自我滿足。

史帝夫心中有個聲音如此批判，他認可聲音的批評，但絲毫沒有改變心意的意思。

※※※※

史帝夫推著餐車踏進地下室，隔著合攏的玻璃門看見雇主的身影，對方背對大門蹲在一個長與寬都超過三公尺，高也接近一公尺的金屬盒旁，腳邊放著鈑手、螺絲起子、大小螺帽和一條電纜。

「史考特先生！」

史帝夫敲敲玻璃門，沒得到任何回應，正想提高音量再喊一聲時，門上的鎖頭忽然喀嚓一聲自動解鎖，他微微一愣，低頭一看才發現玻璃門的門鎖換了，從隨處可見的圓形鎖頭變成鍵盤式密碼鎖。

他推開解鎖的玻璃門，進入搖滾樂繚繞的工作間，繞過鐵桌鐵椅、工具箱、滑輪與拆解過的電器殘骸，來到東尼身後彎腰問：「這是什麼？」

東尼肩頭一抖，停下栓螺絲的動作往後望，瞪著史帝夫滿臉驚愕地問：「你從哪進來的？」

「門。」

史帝夫手指半開的玻璃門，瞧見東尼皺眉，主動補充道：「門鎖可能有些故障，我沒碰鍵盤它就自己解鎖了。」

東尼先睜大眼瞳，接著瞇眼露出一絲惱怒，抬起頭對天花板罵了句髒話，重新轉動螺絲起子問：「你下來做什麼？」

「送早餐過來。」

「謝謝，我吃過了。」

東尼空出一隻手指向斜後方的長桌，上頭擺著數個空馬克杯。

「咖啡不算早餐。」

「對我來說是。」

東尼半個身體探入金屬盒中，調整裡頭的齒輪道：「我的身體由咖啡、起司和酒組成，早上補充咖啡，中午補充起司，晚上補充酒，非常合理。」

「這不健康。」

「健康的定義因人而異，有些人一天睡上十二小時，有些人三小時就夠。」

「史考特……」

「原來是這裡，別擔心甜心，爹地馬上讓你舒服點。」

史帝夫注視再次進入工作狀態的東尼，垂下肩膀拿起蔬菜條和沾醬，盤腿坐在雇主身旁。

東尼不知道史帝夫的舉動，他的心思全被糾結的線路給吸走，費了番工夫整理紅、藍、綠……各色傳輸線後，從金屬盒中抽身，張嘴喘一口氣。

而在東尼閉嘴的前一秒，沾有香草美乃滋的紅蘿蔔條塞進嘴中。

史帝夫看著東尼咬斷紅蘿蔔，收回蔬菜沾沾醬汁，伸到雇主嘴前問：「再一口？」

「……」

「還是換培根或蛋？我可以把它們捲……」

「你把我當小孩嗎？」東尼打斷史帝夫，臉上清楚掛著憤怒，但嘴邊也清楚沾著美乃滋。

這讓史帝夫忍不住勾起嘴角，搖了搖頭笑道：「當然不是，你只是不會自己吃飯，時常忘記睡覺，不會把用過的物品歸位，和小孩子完全不同。」

東尼瞪向史帝夫的視線變得兇狠，不過他很快就轉開目光，搶下對方手中的紅蘿蔔，殺氣騰騰地塞進口中道：「拜託告訴我，我不是被你天使般外表欺騙的唯一一人。」

「我騙過人，但不是靠臉。」

「那就是形象，你給自己塑造『我是個正直、善良、純真的人』」

史帝夫微笑，拿起芹菜條遞向東尼問：「再來一條？」

東尼拉下唇角，盯著翠綠蔬菜低聲道：「你還記得自己是憑什麼拿下工作的吧？」

「是起司漢堡。」

史帝夫將芹菜往前遞道：「你把沙拉吃完，午餐我就做漢堡。」

「……你是我的管家，應該盡力討好我，而不是威脅我。」

「我沒有威脅你，我只是利誘。」

史帝夫笑容燦爛的回答，以往他會對這類拌嘴感到不耐，但如今心中只有享受，他太懷念與東尼東拉西扯的日子了。

──但他不是東尼。

他聽見自己的理性如此指正，胸口隨之緊縮，臉上的笑也暗去幾分。

東尼注意到史帝夫的神色變化，但他似乎誤解了對方失落的原因，面色一沉抓來裝蔬菜條的玻璃杯，啃著小黃瓜條道：「我要雙層起司漢堡。」

「只要你把早餐吃完，要幾層都可以。」

史帝夫淺笑，望著東尼心不甘情不願的嚥下蔬菜，感覺緊束的心房緩緩鬆弛，雖然仍隱約感到酸澀，不過同時也洋溢溫暖。


	6. Chapter 6

東尼將史帝夫端下樓的食物一樣不剩的吞下肚，因此史帝夫也信守承諾，在午餐時間帶來雙層起司漢堡。

但不知是起司漢堡的份量太大、早餐吃太飽，還是單純對電腦螢幕上跳動的數字更著迷，東尼花了比平常近三倍的時間才把漢堡吃完。

而到了晚餐時間，東尼對食物的興趣降得更低，即使史帝夫買了天才工程師最愛的餐廳的餐點，還拿著叉子湯匙追著人跑，也只勉強讓對方喝下三分之一碗濃湯、四分之一塊牛排和一口巧克力蛋糕。

史帝夫帶著剩餘超過一半的晚餐上樓，一面清理剩菜一面思索要不要替東尼準備宵夜，但在想起對方的小腹有增幅跡象後，他迅速打消這個念頭，轉去進行例行掃除。

掃除之後是淋浴，接著是食譜研究時間，史帝夫暗自感謝自己的超級士兵體質，比常人快上四倍的新陳代謝讓他不用擔心吃太多失敗料理而發胖。

他在十一點鐘準時就寢，闔上眼沉入由現在與過去交織成的夢境，和復仇者聯盟的成員與咆哮突襲隊的隊員一同坐在酒吧中，歡笑、飲酒、跳舞、進行飛鏢比賽，直到搖滾樂將酒吧震倒。

「唔……」

史帝夫緩緩張開眼瞳，聽著震耳欲聾的搖滾樂，在床上躺了五六秒才意識到自己醒了，兇手則是敲打耳膜凶暴樂曲。

樂聲來至床頭矮櫃上的收音機，東尼一週前忽然購買大量收音機，在每個房間與走廊都放上一個，而此刻這些機器正以最大音量撥放同一首曲子。

「搞什麼？」

史帝夫喃喃自語，下床先關掉床頭的收音機，再離開寢室依序關掉餐廳、廚房、浴室、客房和客廳的，然後打開大門去關走廊上與其他樓層的機器。

他從三樓一路關到一樓，在踏著樓梯前往地下室時，滿腦子都是如何勸東尼減少收音機的數量。

然後他就透過玻璃門看見東尼趴臥在金屬盒和金屬桌之間。

「東尼！」

史帝夫直接撞開玻璃門──門鎖再度自動解鎖，踢翻兩個工具箱來到東尼身邊，將人翻至正面探鼻息與脈搏，確認對方有呼吸後鬆一口氣。

不過他很快就發現東尼的臉色偏紅，皮膚摸起來也比平時燙，呼吸更是淺而急促。

「發燒了。」

史帝夫碰觸東尼的額頭，腦中浮現對方中午、晚間食慾不振的模樣，對自己的失察暗罵一聲，抱起昏迷的天才工程師往工作間外衝。

他沒耐心等電梯下來，踩著階梯兩階做一階往自己所住的三樓疾奔，直接踢開大門踏入浴室。

史帝夫先在浴缸中放熱水，再脫去東尼的衣衫，將沾著污漬與灰塵的圓領汗衫、黑長褲扔到一旁，從浴缸中舀水清洗對方的身軀，再把人放進溫水中，確認缸中人不會導致溺水後，離開浴室準備其他東西。

冰塊與裝冰塊的袋子、擦拭身軀的毛巾、乾淨的衣物、水盆、溫度計……史帝夫從櫥櫃衣櫃和冰箱翻出所需物品，然後回到浴室把東尼撈出來拭去身上的水珠。

東尼在毛巾掃過胸口時動了動眼睫，棕瞳張出一條縫，望著史帝夫迷迷糊糊地問：「史帝夫？」

「沒錯，是我。忍耐點，我馬上讓你躺下來。」

「你為什麼……在這裡。」

「因為你病了。能把手抬起來嗎？要穿衣服了。」史帝夫從架子上抓來睡袍道。

東尼稍稍抬高右手問：「病了……你就會來？」

「當然！我怎麼可能放你一人。」

史帝夫將睡袍的袖子套上東尼的手臂，拍拍另一隻手：「來，換左邊。」

「……騙。」

「什麼？」

「騙子。」

東尼在回答同時，舉起赤裸的左臂揪住史帝夫的衣領，睜著失焦卻洋溢激烈情緒的眼瞳道：「明明就……走了，放我一個……走。」

「走了是……史考特先生！」

史帝夫接住忽然軟癱的東尼，感覺對方靠著自己瑟瑟發抖，趕緊動手將睡袍穿上綁緊，將人攔腰抱起送到客房，放上床鋪蓋上棉被。

「冷……」東尼閉著眼呻吟。

「很快就會暖起來的。」史帝夫拉緊棉被，拿起用塑膠袋和毛巾包裹的冰袋放到東尼的額頭上。

「他是……我就不是嗎？」

「是不是什麼？」

史帝夫問，看見東尼的嘴唇輕顫，卻沒聽到任何聲音，只能放下好奇心，拉了張椅子到床邊坐下。

※※※※

史帝夫沒有睡著，他一整晚都維持清醒狀態，每半小時替東尼擦一次汗，一小時量一次體溫，兩小時換一包冰塊，忙碌到中午時分，確認病人的體溫降回常人標準後，才離開椅子到浴室洗把臉。

而當史帝夫回到客房時，迎接他的是瞇著眼伸懶腰的天才工程師，以及從床頭櫃落到地板上的水盆。

「這不是我的錯。」

東尼在史帝夫發問前搶先道：「是地心引力、慣性定律和光學折射……」

「你感覺怎麼樣？」史帝夫快速走至床邊問。

「沒什麼狀況，只是肌肉有點痠，腦袋有點沉，嘴巴有點乾。」

「我去倒水。」

史帝夫朝門口走了幾步再停下，手指床邊翻倒的水盆和水窪道：「這我回來後會處理，你別亂動。」

「這當然是你處理，要不然我僱你做什麼。」

東尼瞥史帝夫一眼，撐起上半身道：「然後我不要水，我要咖啡。」

史帝夫沒有應答，而片刻後他帶回來的不是有提神效果的褐色液體，而是溫水和阿斯匹林。

「史帝夫……」東尼皺眉。

「把藥吞下去。」史帝夫以昔日指揮復仇者們的口氣下令。

東尼拉平嘴角，和史帝夫對視五六秒後接下水杯和藥錠道：「我要扣你的薪水。」

「水別只喝一口，要整杯喝完。」

「你是惡魔。」

東尼嘴巴上這麼說，但最後還是在史帝夫清理床邊水漥時，乖乖將玻璃杯中的水一滴不餘的灌進口中，病懨懨地靠上床頭櫃。

史帝夫將東尼手上的玻璃杯取回，擺出笑臉問：「我出去買午餐，你想吃什麼？」

「咖啡。」

「等你康復後。」

「起司漢堡。」

「這不好消化。」

「……」

「你不說，我就自己決定了。」

「咖哩。」

東尼吐出回答，看著史帝夫揚起的嘴角沉聲道：「你這個專制獨裁的惡魔，你把我兩週前面試過的金髮甜心怎麼了？」

「他還在，只是將你的健康放在喜好前面。」

史帝夫笑了笑，拿著空杯、水盆與抹布站起來，前往附近的印度餐館購買午餐。

而令史帝夫意外的是，當他回到公寓時，東尼雖沒躺在客房的床上，但仍待在自己的居所中，並未跑回工作間敲敲打打。

兩人坐在鋪著條紋桌巾的四人座小餐桌用餐，今日的午餐是餐館主廚特製的雞肉咖哩，咖哩醬比往常稀，洋蔥、蒜頭和薑等有抗發炎功效的辛香料則增量兩倍多，與之搭配的烤餅早早撕碎泡在醬中。

「那間餐館的主廚一定對你有意思。」東尼攪動咖哩道。

「他只是人好，然後他有妻兒了。」史帝夫撕著自己的烤餅回應。

「有妻兒又如何？人類可以同時喜歡異性與同性，而你又是個性感尤物。」

「史考特先……」

「叫我東尼。」

東尼勾起嘴角，靠上桌沿微微偏頭輕笑道：「告訴我，你每次出門慢跑會收到多少玫瑰？」

「零，我只收過蔬果、自製花草茶、三明治和歌劇院的票。」

「票的背後有電話號碼嗎？」

「我不知道，我把票退回去了。」

史帝夫聳肩，在東尼開啟新話題前以烤餅指向對方的咖哩，吐出過去作戰時催促隊友吃飯的話語：「好了，熱食很珍貴，趁熱把食物吃完。」

東尼雙唇微啟，似乎想說什麼，但最後還是低下頭默默扒咖哩。

史帝夫對東尼的配合有些驚訝，一面考慮往後是不是要固定買印度餐館的餐點，一面將烤餅浸入醬汁中，將醬與餅一口一口吃完。

吃完午餐後，史帝夫端著髒碗盤走進廚房，眼角餘光瞄到東尼往門口走，立刻定住雙腳問：「你要去哪？」

「工作間，我的進度……」

「你才剛退燒！」

史帝夫將髒盤子擺進水槽，快步走到東尼面前擋住對方的去路道：「你還需要休養，回去躺著！」

「我已經躺超過十二小時了。」

「但在這之前，你已經超過四十八小時沒睡。」

「所以我才睡超過十二小時。」

「你需要……」

「我睡不著。」

東尼打斷史帝夫，攤平雙手道：「就算你硬把我綁在床上，我也只會瞪著天花板直到綁我的繩子風化，然後這段期間我天才的頭腦將因為無所事事遭受莫大折磨。」

「我們可以找點事給你，例如聽音樂或廣播。」

「得了吧，那些只會讓我精神更好，還不如給我講床邊故事……」

東尼的話聲漸漸轉弱，他不知在史帝夫臉上捕捉到什麼，停下口舌盯著有些不安的前超級士兵片刻，收起不耐嚴肅地道：「我要聽床邊故事。」

「東尼……」

「稱呼我史考特先生，對你的雇主有點尊敬。」

東尼瞪史帝夫一眼，轉身朝浴室走道：「我去沖個澡，在我出來前編好故事，要不然我就解雇你。」


	7. Chapter 7

史帝夫看著東尼哼著歌走進浴室，直到對方關上門扉，才走回廚房清洗餐具。

他心不在焉的刷洗盤子，眼睛看著水槽，腦袋卻想著自己有什麼床邊故事能講。

而在約十分鐘的思考後，史帝夫哀傷地承認自己所知的故事要不完全不助眠，要不會曝露身分，要不會讓東尼想把他送到精神病院。

此外，就算史帝夫心中有合適的故事，也欠缺講述的技巧，他對戰前演說還算擅長，而這種演說講求的是鼓舞而非助眠。

「還是放音樂吧。」

史帝夫自言自語，放下盤子與擦盤子的乾布，走到浴室門前想說服東尼改變主意，卻在開口前聽見鈍響，心弦一顫毫不猶豫的撞開上鎖的門，看見雇主摔倒在浴缸外。

「史考特先生！」

史帝夫蹲下呼喚，小心翼翼的扶起東尼，掃視對方著地的部位 

「我沒事……」

東尼的聲音比進浴室前綿軟，攀著浴缸掙扎地想站起來，手腳卻剛施力就馬上軟下，人也隨之墜向地板。

史帝夫迅速抱住東尼，從一旁抓來毛巾裹住全裸的人，按壓對方的肌膚吸去水珠。

這舉動讓東尼的面容微微僵硬，不過他很快就掛上輕挑的笑容，盯著史帝夫的臉問：「是我的錯覺嗎？你很擅長幫男人擦身體。」

「昨天是我幫你洗澡，然後你也不是我唯一洗過的男人，我過去在部隊中也……」史帝夫話聲漸弱，發覺自己無意間吐露保密事項，臉色頓時微微轉白。

可惜，說出口的話語潑出去的水一樣，東尼很快就發問：「你以前是軍人？」

「是。」

「哪個部隊？」

「陸軍。」

「特戰？」

「無可奉告。」

史帝夫在東尼追問前，抓起架上的衣物塞到工程師掌中，別開頭催促道：「把衣服穿上，別又著涼了。」

東尼目光轉沉，看了史帝夫的側臉片刻才拿起衣褲，靠著牆壁慢慢套上。

史帝夫透過眼角餘光看東尼穿衣，再陪著對方走進客房，確認人好好鑽進棉被後，到書房把黑膠唱片機搬進房中。

「你拿唱片機做什麼？」東尼從床上探頭問。

「放助眠的音樂。你喜歡聽什麼風格的音樂？」

「床邊故事。」

「我是問音樂。」

「床邊故事。」

「我覺得音樂更……」

「說床邊故事給我聽，或是被我解雇，你只有這兩個選擇。」東尼伸出手指強調。

史帝夫抿起嘴唇，在與東尼對視須臾後垂下肩膀道：「我沒有適合的故事可以講。」

「你是軍人，還參加過非政府組織，肯定有很多精彩的故事可講。」

「我的故事都不助眠。」

「所以你不否認自己有精彩的故事？」

「史考特先……」

「叫我東尼。」

東尼以帶著些許挑逗、些許甜味的聲音呼喚，斜眼看向史帝夫笑道：「如果你不想說戰場上的事，就說說你的黑暗面，你怎麼愛上有婦之夫的？」

「……那不是個好故事。」

「愛情──尤其是沒有結果的那種──一向是好故事。」

「我不擅長說故事。」

「那更好，總統的演講、老爸的笑話和不會說故事的人說的故事並列三大助眠語音，你說得越爛我睡得越快。」

東尼將手伸出棉被，拍拍床邊的木椅道：「好了，不要浪費時間，過來。你要是怕曝露隱私，可以變造故事內容，反正我不是那位有婦之夫，不知道你有沒有亂講。」

史帝夫望著東尼的手，掙扎、猶豫、糾結近半分鐘後，垂下肩膀走向木椅道：「你會後悔的。」

「那我就會如你的願，快快睡著。」

東尼邊說邊將手收回，調整了一下枕頭與自己的位置，滿臉期待地看向史帝夫。

史帝夫無奈地坐上椅子，感覺自己陷入了一個無比荒謬的狀態，他必須說床邊故事哄一個成年人入睡，然後這個成年人……

「別想等我會自己睡著，我能連續工作四十八小時，也可以在床上躺二十四小時不閉眼。」

……有著和故事主角相同的面容與口氣。

──但你故事中的人可不會纏著你討故事聽，就算他還活著也是。

史帝夫胸口驟然緊縮，為了緩解窒息感深深吸氣，將目光轉向窗戶道：「我不是在等，是在……想要從哪邊開始。」

「從一開始？」

「那會花上很多時間。」

「我現在最不缺的就是時間。」

東尼由平躺轉為側臥，單手支頭看向史帝夫道：「給你五秒鐘……不，還是三十秒吧，在三十秒內想好怎麼開頭。」

史帝夫垂在身側的手收緊，他能感受到東尼的視線停在自己身上，那目光雖然帶著些許促狹，但並不尖酸，甚至讓人感到些許親暱。

他好懷念這種視線，那是在奧創事件前，自己時空的東尼時常投來的目光。

「倒數十秒。」這個時空的東尼道。

史帝夫垂下眼睫，腦中浮現自己第一次和東尼──他自己時空的──見面的場景道：「我和我的暗戀對象是同一個非政府組織的成員，我們的頭一次作……我是說合作，是在一個十分緊急的案件，必須多人合力才能成功，但過程我們中互看不順眼，我覺得他太過浮誇，無視團體紀律更缺乏計畫；而他覺得我……我想應該是古板、落伍、不知變通。」

「很中肯，我是說針對你的部分。」

「是啊。」

史帝夫聳肩苦笑，繼續說下去：「不過當時的我並沒有這個自覺，所以我幼稚的貶低他，用自己的標準──事後回想起來是相當狹隘的標準──去批評他，於心中認定他是個沒禮貌更不懂犧牲的混球，結果在案件的最後，整個團隊是靠他的犧牲才成功。」

「那真是遺……等等，所以你暗戀的人死了？」東尼睜大眼問。

「不，他驚險的生還了，但他是抱著犧牲的覺悟動手。」

史蒂夫回想金紅裝甲從天空墜落，被浩克接住後驚險落地的畫面，垂下頭輕聲道：「那讓我意識到自己看錯他，同時也讓我對他感興趣。我從未見過像他一樣，言行舉止都寫著自私自利，緊要關頭卻能毫不猶豫獻出自己的一切，畢竟大多數的人都……。」

「幹相反的事。」

東尼替史帝夫把話說完，笑容與口氣都轉為尖銳：「越是不想犧牲的人，越會把犧牲掛在嘴上。」

「不是全部。」

史帝夫本能的反駁，見東尼興致勃勃的開口，立刻舉手道：「停，我不想和你爭論，那會讓你的精神越來越好，而不是迷迷糊糊睡著。」

「也許我會爭著爭著睡著。」東尼眨著眼睛道。

「不可能。」

史帝夫淺笑，將思緒放回回憶中道：「在首次共同作……我是說處理案件後，我們又合作了好幾次，而每次都讓我對他的聰慧、敏銳和創造力更加驚艷，同時也令我對他更加好奇。」

「那他呢？」

「我想他對我的印象應該也有好一些，雖然他還是很喜歡拿我開玩笑，但你知道，玩笑有分尖酸刻薄的，或友好親密的，我覺得他慢慢從前者轉向後者。」

史帝夫笑了笑，靠上椅背低聲道：「不過就在我覺得自己明瞭他，而他對我也還算友好時，我們有了一個大摩擦。

他……現在回想起來，他只是想減輕大家的負擔，但因為一些陰錯陽差的事故，外加他先嘗試再修正的性格，最後這份好意變成一個災難。

不過那時的我沒有餘裕靜下心思考他的動機，所以我直接把怒氣發洩在他身上、動手阻止他挽救一切——事後證明他的策略是正確的，而這些舉動……某種程度上成為我們日後決裂的誘因之一。」

「……」

「事涉機密和個人隱私，我不能說得太明白，總之……我和他因為那場災難，成為另外一個團體的訓誡對象，而他因為自責接受訓誡，我則基於該團體並不完全可信拒絕。

而在我們對此起爭論時，有心人利用我一個……很久沒聯絡的朋友讓我們的對立加深，而我在他和我那位朋友之間，近乎反射動作的選擇護衛我的朋友。」

史帝夫感覺自己的皮膚一陣寒涼，彷彿他又回到西伯利亞的九頭蛇基地，聽見東尼在自己說巴奇是自己的朋友時，以罕見的脆弱口吻回答：「我也是。」

他希望自己沒有說出那句話，希望自己有勇氣早早告訴東尼真相，更希望自己沒有在殺紅眼下把盾牌插入東尼的胸口。

──但你做了，通通都做了。

史帝夫心中有個聲音冷酷的指明，他下意識收緊手指，在窒息感中接續道：「那讓我們分道揚鑣，我們雖然仍進行……類似的業務，只是不再一起做，而是各幹各的，而這導致另一個……巨大的危難降臨時，我們兩方都失敗了。」

「……」

「那份危難讓他決定定下來，和交往多年的女友結婚，我沒收到婚禮邀請，不過我的朋友有，他轉述婚禮上的場景，聖潔的教堂、英俊的新郎、美麗的新娘和一群可愛的花童，傳統到不像他願意參與的婚禮，又完美到只有他能匹配。」

史帝夫腦中迴響著布魯斯的話聲，感覺胸口再次浮現酸苦：「我應該覺得欣慰，畢竟他是個需要人照顧，更值得獲得幸福的男人，但湧向我的是強烈的嫉妒。

那一刻，我才明白自己愛上他，以及我沒有資格待在他身邊。」

「……」

「儘管我的夥伴們總是說，任性的是他，收拾善後的是我，不過那不是實情，仔細想想就會發現包容我的人是他，擔下我不喜歡的工作的人也是他，雖然他也製造不少麻煩，但我也沒好到哪去。」

「……」

「我辜負了他的信任，只想著保護自己的過去，卻沒意識到會踐踏到他的，沒能看出他嬉笑諷刺下的痛苦，忘了他是我們之中最脆弱的一個，指責他沒把工作做好，卻忘記那份工作應當由我來做。」

史帝夫闔上嘴，等著東尼嘲諷自己，然而等了又等，身旁的人卻始終保持沉默。

他轉頭看向床鋪，這才發現東尼早已闔上眼瞳，平靜的吸氣吐氣。

這讓史帝夫心中的鬱結稍稍紓解，起身對東尼輕聲說了句午安後，輕手輕腳的走出客房。


	8. Chapter 8

「賈維斯，我們的新孩子狀況如何？」

「一切正常，驅動程式與斷電系統運作順利，設計圖傳輸完成，電力傳輸在預設值內，隨時可以進行測試。」

「那就開始吧。」

東尼端著裝滿黑咖啡的馬克杯坐上電腦椅，翹起腳注視擺在自己面前的金屬盒。

他三天前才將金屬盒組裝完成，光滑的盒面乍看毫無縫隙，彷彿實心的金屬塊，但在東尼坐定位後的兩秒，盒子前後左右四面忽然各打開三個方孔，十二條金屬手臂從中伸出，夾起放置在盒面上的金屬零件，動作俐落的切割、組裝與焊接。

短短五分鐘的作業後，金屬盒上出現了一個迷你方舟反應爐，一支機械臂從地上夾起電線插上爐身，片刻後巴掌大的反應爐就亮起白光。

「組裝完成。」

賈維斯透過放在東尼右側長桌上的收音機說話，金屬盒的盒面同時泛起紅光，智能管家在光線散去後接續道：「反應爐輸出功率正常，成品與設計圖的誤差小於0.001%，不過我建議您觀察一日再使用。」

「好主意，把它裝到笨笨身上。」

「先生……」

「裝上去，我們現在沒空做充電台給他。」

東尼舉杯要求，看著賈維斯藉由金屬盒拿起迷你反應爐，裝進與他大學時期製造的同款機器人體內。

而在短短一秒後，機器人舉起機械爪，爪子張縮的速度、機械臂彎曲的幅度都與東尼記憶中一樣。

當然會一樣，因為他用了相同的設計，並且灌入一樣的程式與數據。

之所以能做到這點，靠的是賈維斯。

東尼在啟動小卡的當晚和智能管家聊了一整夜，知道對方擁有被輸入幻視軀殼前的一切數據，外加自家主人從四歲到五十三歲一切發明的設計圖──這部分應該是蓋亞附贈。

金紅卡片中是東尼熟知的賈維斯──雖然他沒把從小到大的設計存在智能管家的數據庫中，但也有他不熟悉……不，應該說近乎未知的，那就是賈維斯現在能不靠任何連線或後門程式，就能入侵從電腦到烤麵包機的電器，然後藉由這些電器發射的電磁波偵測周圍環境。

這項新能力很方便，但也讓東尼有種被敵對企業超前研發進度的感覺，令他頗為不滿。

「先生，羅德斯先生剛剛將千層麵送入烤箱，」

賈維斯的聲音將東尼從不滿中拉出，智能管家以一貫的英式口音道：「根據烤箱的設定時間，以及流理台上殘餘食材可進行的料理──我相信是義式蔬菜湯，我推測他將在四十分鐘後帶著餐點前來。」

東尼將手中的咖啡一飲而盡，從椅子上站起來道：「把門鎖好，現在就鎖。」

「先生……」

「別偷偷幫他開門，我知道那些門鎖故障都是你搞的。」

東尼用馬克杯指了一下收音機──賈維斯發聲的管道，走到金屬盒右側的方桌前，敲敲桌面道：「給我量子通道的圖。」

「您已經二十個小時……」

「量子通道。」

東尼打響指催促，面前的方桌應聲射出量子通道的立體投影，他動手撥動投影，思索要如何將通道縮小。

「先生，考量到您的健康狀況，我誠心建議您讓羅德斯先……」

「靜音。」

東尼沉聲下令，雙眼看著立體投影，心思卻不受控制的穿過天花板，落在某個忙於攪拌湯鍋的男人身上。

史帝夫˙羅德斯，蓋亞不知道從哪裡拉來的男人，有著和美國隊長相同的面貌，以及同等的固執和正直，在面對雇主的冷嘲熱諷時有著驚人的耐心，熱衷於用各種手段──從起司漢堡、漫長的健康教育課到拿著湯匙叉子追著工程師跑──迫使東尼把飯吃完，和乖乖上床睡覺。

這個男人暗戀自己的同事，他的同事聽起來……東尼覺得很像自己，從性格到所為都是，男人面對這些舉措時的反應似乎也和隊長差不多，可是內心活動卻截然不同。

東尼時空的史帝夫全然不認同東尼的所作所為，從奧創到內戰──媒體取的名字──皆是，可是這個時空的史帝夫卻對同事深感愧疚，甚至說出東尼做夢都沒奢望過的話。

他希望得到史帝夫──他自己時空的──的諒解，在奧創上、在蘇科維亞協定上、在……冬兵的處置上，東尼知道自己處理得不好，不夠冷靜、不夠慎重、不夠圓滑、不夠……一切都他媽的不夠，但那已經是他的極限，東尼˙史塔克從來不是以冷靜、慎重、圓滑著稱的人，那是史帝夫˙羅傑斯的專業──扣除圓滑。

他心底有一部份一直希望史帝夫能和自己一起面對羅斯與聯合國，他不喜歡也不想要夾在政府與美國隊長之間，絕望的希望兩邊能達成共識。

可是這個希望落空了，然後東尼在傷痕累累、疲倦不堪的狀態下，迎來父母死亡的真相。

他至今仍記得當時的情緒，對弒親仇人的憤怒、對朋友欺瞞的震驚，以及……發現自己在暗戀對象心中大概連朋友名單都排不上的愴痛。

沒錯，東尼愛著美國隊長，他從小就是史帝夫的粉絲，在加入復仇者後更為對方的美好所傾倒，小辣椒看出這點，所以才在蘇科維亞事件後離開，希望東尼能誠實面對內心。

「先生，羅德斯先生進入電梯了。」

賈維斯的話聲讓東尼打了個顫，將雙手放到量子通道的投影圖上道：「把門上鎖，音樂開到最大，沒我的允許別讓他進來。」

「容我提醒，您已經將他鎖在門外二十一小時了。」

「所以？」

「所以您已經將近一天沒有進食，而您兩天前才感冒。」

「是從感冒中痊癒。」

東尼伸出食指糾正，手臂一揮讓量子通道分解成零件道：「我現在不能受打擾，封鎖工作間，必要時連電梯都鎖起來。」

「先生……」

「封鎖。」

東尼重複，動手將四散的零件分組。

他命令自己專注於投影圖，然而當工作間的大門傳來敲門聲時，東尼的注意力仍往門扉處飄了幾吋。

敲門之後是呼喊，呼喊後是踱步，東尼很熟悉這個時空的史帝夫的行動，他默默進行倒數，希望對方如五個小時前一樣，踱步兩小時後離開。

──還有一小時又五十八分。

東尼告訴自己，正想將投影圖拉近細看時，背後忽然傳來重擊聲，嚇一大跳轉向收音機問：「什……賈維斯，怎麼了？」

「羅德斯先生在撞門。」

「撞什麼？」

「門，以他衝撞的力道，我估算大門將在四分二十六秒後倒塌。」

「四分二十六秒？那扇門不是設計成能抵擋小客車撞擊嗎！」

「是的，由此可見羅德斯先生非常渴望進您的工作間，您考慮將大門解鎖嗎？」

──解鎖。

這兩個字湧到東尼的喉頭，不過他在最後一刻將話嚥下，搖頭繼續擺弄設計圖道：「不用，他撞痛後自己會停。」

賈維斯沉默，工作間內只剩嘈雜的搖滾樂，以及規律響起的撞擊聲。

東尼試圖忽略撞響，在有音樂輔助下這應該是個輕鬆的工作，然而他的腦袋還是自動開始計算響聲，並在聲音累積到二位數時發出警告。

而無獨有偶，智能管家也同時開口：「先生，我擔心羅德斯先生繼續撞下去會……」

「十秒後解鎖。」

東尼拍手關閉方桌上的投影，走向擺放焊接工具的桌子道：「把一切會讓人懷疑我們是外星人的科技藏好，將音樂的音量降低百分之五十，開啟無線電靜默模式。」

「好的。」

賈維斯回答，金屬盒四面的機械手臂應聲收回盒中，剛啟動的笨笨也被智能管家強制收納到鐵櫃中。

而在櫃門關上的同時，工作間的大門碰一聲彈開，這個時空的史帝夫摔上地板，身上的條紋襯衫因反覆撞門而皺褶，金髮四散於額前，天藍色的眼瞳中冒著火光，英俊得讓人窒息。

東尼看著這名與美國隊長有相似外貌，卻更加體貼與柔軟的男人，強烈的嫉妒起那名有婦之夫。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 印量調查：https://forms.gle/u4SQTQ6iSrUmPVcNA

史帝夫從地上爬起來，沒有動手拍去身上的灰塵，而是直接朝東尼道：「史考特先生，你得吃點什麼。」

「是啊，我相信你一定帶來了。」

東尼收起情緒與視線，背對史帝夫拿起焊槍道：「隨便找一張桌子放好，然後離開我的工作間。」

史帝夫沒有答話，不過東尼聽見餐車輪子的滾動聲，聲音由遠而近，最後停在他的斜後方。

片刻後，起司、番茄肉醬與奶油白醬的香氣襲上東尼的鼻子，裝著千層麵的湯匙也同時來到他嘴邊。

東尼先是本能的張嘴，再猛然頓住看向握湯匙的人──史帝夫──道：「我說：『把東西放下，然後離開。』」

「我有聽見，不過那樣食物不會進你的肚子，只會擺到發霉。」

史帝夫將湯匙往前推道：「張嘴。」

東尼拉平嘴角，看著手中的焊槍與零件沉聲道：「你放著，我會自己吃。」

「你不會。」

「我……唔！」

東尼被湯匙塞住嘴，看著史帝夫帶著微笑抽出銀匙，忿忿不平的咀嚼裹著紅白醬的千層麵。

「我餵完就會上去。」

史帝夫挖起第二口麵道：「然後如果你願意，我希望你能告訴我，我哪裡冒犯到你。」

「你沒有！」

東尼近乎反射動作回答，見史帝夫愣住，背脊一僵轉開頭問：「你為什麼覺得自己冒犯到我？」

「你把我鎖在工作間外一天。」

「沒有一天，只有二十一小時又十三分鐘。」

「那也將近一天了。」

「但不到一天。」

東尼瞪了史帝夫一眼強調，轉過身繼續焊接的工作道：「我沒有刻意躲你，我只是在工作，而我工作時不喜歡被打擾。」

「但你過去兩周沒有把我關在工作間外，我相當確定你當時也在工作。」

「那是我的『一天能被打擾三次』時段，可是那已經過了，我現在是『兩天只能被干擾一次』時段。」

「所以如果我不撞門，你會把我鎖在工作間外超過一天？」史帝夫問。

東尼停下作業，轉頭將目光放回史帝夫身上問：「那些送你門票的小姑娘知道你的嘴巴這麼利嗎？」

「她們沒有你刁鑽。」

「她們？所以不只一……嗯！」

史帝夫用千層麵堵住東尼的調侃，看著被塞得措手不及的雇主，神情嚴肅地問：「你確定我沒有惹怒你？」

東尼沒有回答，因為他還在嚼嘴中的食物，在嚥下千層麵後拉開與湯匙的距離道：「你再用那東西噎死我，我會非常非常憤怒。」

「我會小心。再一口？」史帝夫遞出湯匙。

東尼瞪著湯匙，靜默兩三秒後含住匙子，掃走濃郁的醬汁與麵塊，再次動手焊接桌上的零件。

而在東尼吞嚥完畢的下一秒，承著千層麵的湯匙來到嘴邊，天才工程師斜眼瞪視半紅半白的義大利麵，抵抗兩三秒後無奈的張口。

張口之後是再張口，接著是再再張口，史帝夫完美掌握東尼吞食的速度，將千層麵和義式蔬菜湯一口一口從盤碗轉移到雇主的胃袋中。

「最後一口。」

史帝夫舀起碗中殘餘的湯汁，在東尼含住湯匙後抽匙道：「如果你沒生我的氣，我想向你提議一件事。」

「說吧。」

東尼舔了一下沾有蔬菜湯的嘴角，調整調整護目鏡的位置道：「但我不保證會同意，這點和我有沒有生氣無關，我無論心情好心情壞都不好說話。」

「你願意和我一起晨跑嗎？」

「……啥？」東尼抬起焊槍盯著史帝夫。

「我這幾天一直在想，你為什麼會病倒，結論是你缺乏陽光、新鮮空氣和運動。」

史帝夫舉手指向金屬盒──亦是公寓的大門──的方向道：「我知道有一個很適合慢跑的公園，步道平整幾乎沒有坡度，和馬路間有一排大樹阻絕廢氣，然後沿途還有長椅可以休息。」

「聽起來真不錯，你自己去吧。」

「東尼……」

「是史考特先生。」

東尼舉起焊槍強調，再將槍頭放到零件上加工道：「你對疾病的認識有很大的錯誤，要防止一個人生病，最好的方法是阻絕感染源，例如待在沒有活人的地下室，而不是跑到出入分子複雜的公園跑兩圈。」

「你這半個多月都關在地下室，但你還是生病了。」

「因為你每天都到公園慢跑，把病原體帶進地下……」

東尼忽然停住，雙眼亮起雀躍地道：「我得做個消毒設備，就是那種關門後會有消毒水嘩啦嘩啦噴出來的隔間，這會很有趣，我想看你變成落湯雞的樣子！」

史帝夫垂下肩膀，拿著空碗空盤站起來道：「我希望你好好考慮我的建議，你真的需要運動來提升自己的免疫力。」

「我不……」

「好好考慮。」

史帝夫沉聲強調，將空碗盤放回餐車上，推著餐車走向工作間的門道：「明天早上我來送早餐時給我回覆。」

「我現在就……」

「明天見。」

史帝夫拉開工作間的門，在穿過門扉前側頭朝東尼道：「別太晚睡，你的病才剛好。」

「這要視工作進度而定。」

東尼板著臉回答，望著史帝夫關上門，靠上椅背深吐一口氣道：「賈維斯，閉嘴。」

「我什麼都沒說。」智能管家道。

「是『還』沒說。」

東尼摘掉護目鏡，走回投影桌前道：「我知道你想說什麼：『先生，為了您的健康著想，我建議您接受羅德斯先生的建議。』我不會接受，絕不，他起床跑步的時間，我連床都還沒躺上去。」

「若是就健康考量，我認為您的消毒設施計畫比晨跑更妥當。」

東尼沒料到智能管家會贊同自己，愣了兩秒才點頭道：「當然，我的計劃一向妥當。」

然而東尼的驚喜只持續不到三秒，因為賈維斯很快就接續道：「可是基於您的安全，我希望您接受羅德斯先生的邀請。」

「基於什麼？」

「安全。」

賈維斯重複，控制東尼面前的投影桌，叫出主人所在的公寓大樓，以及大樓前後左右馬路、樓房和路燈的投影：「在沒有無線或有線網路輔助下，我的最大電器入侵範圍是半徑兩百公尺，這讓我能充分掌握您目前居住的街區的活動，可是如果有人站在對街朝公寓發射火箭砲，我最多只能提前三秒警告您。」

「你想擴大範圍？」東尼的聲音微微拉高。

「是的，只要您攜帶我的本體出門，我就能大幅擴展入侵範圍，為避免有人趁機襲擊您，我建議您和羅德斯先生同行，您覺得呢？」賈維斯道。

東尼沒有應答，他深吸一口氣，轉身背對投影桌面對收音機道：「我確認一件事，你是賈維斯，不是奧創吧？」

「我是賈維斯。能請問您為何這麼問嗎？」

「因為你剛剛明目張膽的說，自己想監視整個社區，而我甜美可愛的管家可不會講這種話，這是瘋狂人工智能才會講的話。」

「我沒有發狂，雖然我是由瘋狂科學家製作。」

「不是瘋狂科學家，是天才瘋狂科學家。」

東尼伸出一隻手指強調，對收音機搖頭道：「我不打算擴大範圍，半徑兩百公尺夠用了。」

「如果您住在史塔克大樓或復仇者聯盟總部，我同意您的判斷，但此刻您住在屋齡十年的公寓中，沒有裝甲或任何防禦系統。」

「這棟樓是又老又脆，可這裡沒奇瑞塔人或薩諾斯。」

東尼聳肩，望向工作室大門道：「甚至沒有狗仔隊！我人生五十多年來頭一次沒被記者追著跑，太神奇了！」

「1972年沒有外星人，但仍有潛在威脅，例如九頭蛇和神盾。」

「哇，你竟然把神盾和九頭蛇放在一起，尼克福瑞聽到會很傷心。」

「我會確保他對此一無所知。」

賈維斯的口氣優雅卻微微帶著冷酷，聲音放緩也放沉：「先生，我不能再失去您，我懇請您接受羅德斯先生的建議，並且帶上我的本體。」

東尼按在投影桌沿的手指收緊，看著作為智能管家發聲裝置的收音機許久，轉身面像公寓投影道：「馬克51的設計圖輸入組裝盒中了嗎？」

「輸入了，模擬測試也正常，您要現在組裝嗎？」

「要。」

東尼在說話同時從鄰桌抓起蓋亞給的筆記本，扔到金屬盒上道：「缺的材料向蓋亞討，順便要她送新的咖啡豆過來。」

「好的。」

「在我起床前完成。」

「沒……抱歉，您剛剛說什麼？」

「在我起床前完成。」

東尼誇張的吐一口氣，活動手臂走向工作間的門道：「我要去睡了，這是我應得的，我獨立完成全自動組裝系統，值得喝下三瓶香檳後躺在床上昏睡一晚。」

「……先生，謝謝您。」

「別謝我，我只說要上樓喝酒睡覺，沒說要去晨跑。」

東尼盯了收音機一眼，拉開鐵門進入電梯。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 印量調查中：https://forms.gle/u4SQTQ6iSrUmPVcNA

誠實從來不是東尼的人格特質，因此他在上樓後沒有喝半瓶酒，而是簡單淋浴後把自己扔上四柱大床。

他闔上眼等待意識沉入夢鄉，然而作為一個連續數月扣除生病時都過著工作三十多小時，休息四五的小時生活的人，要正常時間入睡實在不容易。

更要命的是，東尼有一顆閒不下來的腦袋，這顆腦袋拒絕臣服於柔軟的床墊、黑暗且寧靜的房間和主人的「快點入睡」命令，自顧自地改良起馬克51的巨砲模組。

改良完巨砲模組後是奈米流體的修改，接著是提升裝甲反應爐的輸出功率、加快模組轉換、增進能量盾的強度……東尼沉浸在裝甲設計圖中，直到五個小時後被睡意終於抓住腦袋，才停止研究如何讓自己變形成獨角獸，迷迷糊糊的沉入夢鄉。

他做了一個荒唐的夢，夢中的自己穿著黑天鵝裝，史帝夫則穿著有燈籠袖和緊身褲的王子禮服，兩人在結冰的湖面上跳踢踏舞，在幾個精彩的舞步後踩破冰層，雙雙落進冰冷的湖水中。

東尼掙扎著想攀上冰面，朝早一步脫離湖水的史帝夫伸手，但在握住彼此前，兩個穿白天鵝裝的男人忽然出現，將史帝夫的注意力勾向後方，然後掉頭奔向兩人。

東尼一面看著史帝夫跑遠一面緩緩沉入水中，在他完全滅頂前看見白天鵝裝男人的臉，一張是全然陌生的臉龐，另一張則屬於美國隊長的摯友──詹姆士˙布坎南˙巴恩斯。

──對不起，但他是我朋友。

東尼隔著冰水聽見昔日戰友的低語，胸口驟然湧現劇痛，看著頭頂的湖面迅速冰封，在耗盡最後一口氧氣前看見一隻手打破冰層，將自己揪離湖水。

※※※※

「考特……史考特先生！」

吼叫與搖晃將東尼一把脫離惡夢，他睜開眼瞳瞪著橫在自己面前的大臉，腦袋空白兩三秒才不確定地問：「史帝夫？」

「沒錯，是我。」

史帝夫鬆手讓東尼躺回床上，望著對方憂心忡忡地道：「我聽見你在哀號，是做惡夢嗎？」

「沒有，只是普通的夢，我習慣在熟睡時嚎叫。」

東尼瞇著眼有些含糊的回答，掀開棉被坐起來，看著單膝跪在床邊的史帝夫幾秒，肩頭一抖回神問：「你怎麼會在這裡？」

「我下樓向你討答覆，但你不在工作間，我上樓找你，在按門鈴前聽見你的叫聲，就直接……」

「撞門進來。」

東尼替史帝夫把話說完，舉手扶額道：「用身體開門是你的興趣嗎？」

「不是，但在情況緊急時，我不會嗇於使用我的身體。你可以從我的薪水中扣門的修繕費。」

「當然，就算你說不可以我也會扣。」

東尼掀開棉被下床，離開寢室穿過餐廳、廚房、客廳來到玄關前，看見斜躺在牆邊的大門，卻沒看見總是與史帝夫一同出現的餐車，只在鞋櫃上看見一顆水煮蛋和一杯牛奶。

「那不算早餐。」

史帝夫站在東尼身後，在對方回過頭時解釋：「如果你要和我一起去跑步，那最好不要吃太飽，補充一點蛋白質──例如雞蛋或牛奶──就好。」

「我沒說要和你一起跑。」

「我知道，我只是先準備，假如你不想出門運動，我可以馬上下樓準備早餐。」

史帝夫勾起嘴角，凝視東尼淺笑問：「你的決定呢？」

東尼沒有回答，他與史帝夫四目相交，看著對方閃著期待與一絲害怕的藍眼，照著陽光也因光線拉出淺淺陰影的鼻樑，劃出弧線但微微緊繃的嘴唇，腦中組織拒絕的言語，但開口時卻是……

「我姑且和你跑一次。」

東尼聽見自己如此回答，看見史帝夫的笑容一下子燦爛起來，胸口隨之泛起暈陶感。

他對美國隊長的笑容毫無抵抗力，即使對方不是本尊，只是性格長相有九成九像的人也一樣。

──這弱點絕對不能讓任何人知道。

東尼暗自告誡，板起臉嚴肅地道：「是『姑且』，而且高機率沒有下一次，也不保證會跑完全程。」

「沒關係！你想跑半程、四分之一程，甚至只是在附近走走都可以。」

史帝夫笑容的亮度不減反增，看了東尼身上的睡衣一眼輕快地道：「我想你可能需要點時間準備，半小時候在一樓門廳會合？」

「半到一小時後，我有些事要處理，不能接受就拉倒。」

「不管多久我都能接受。我先下樓，記得吃水煮蛋和牛奶。」史帝夫拍了東尼的肩頭一下，步履輕快地走向門口。

東尼看著史帝夫關上門，在玄關前佇立近半分鐘才拿起雞蛋與牛奶，在前往衣帽間的途中解決兩者，再拎著寬軟的衣褲走進浴室洗澡更衣，然後搭乘電梯下到工作間。

當東尼推開工作間的門時，金屬盒正收起機械手臂，處於待機狀態的馬克51裝甲躺在盒中央，在創造者走近時亮起白光。

「馬克51組裝完成，初步啟動成功，不過還需要做模組測試。」

賈維斯透過收音機報告，聲音微微上揚道：「我可以在您運動時執行測試。」

「我沒說我要去運動。」東尼拿起馬克51──外觀上是鑽石型的發光體──端詳，同時伸手拍拍湊過來磨蹭自己的笨笨。

「您當然沒說，是我誤會了，您只是比平時早起，並且穿著適合運動的服裝。」

一隻機械臂在賈維斯說話時從盒子內伸出，夾起隔壁長桌上的手錶道：「這是內含奈米手甲的手錶，使用方式與功能都和您先前製作的一致。」

東尼垂下肩膀沉聲道：「我沒說我要去運動。」

「我明白，我只是預先做準備，以防您忽然想出門運動。」

「……我要檢查你的人格設定，從第一條編碼檢查到最後一條。」

「編碼顯示在您左手邊的長桌上。」賈維斯讓金屬盒右側的投影桌映出代表自己的編碼的橙色球體。

東尼瞪著規律旋轉的光球──他那臉皮比星盾硬，可也始終把自己放在首位的智能管家，吐一口氣放棄作勢問：「『你』在哪？」

「方舟反應爐旁。」賈維斯道。

東尼轉身走向工作間正中央的反應爐，繞著圓形爐身走一圈，找到放在七點鐘方向的金紅卡片──賈維斯的本體，收起卡片戴上手錶，拖著腳步慢慢朝一樓走去。

當東尼踏進門廳時，史帝夫正在地板上拉筋，修長的手腳左右展開，衣褲隨結實的肌肉起伏，看上去極其健康也極其煽情。

東尼下意識嚥了口口水，沒有出聲叫史帝夫，但刻意加重腳步。

史帝夫被步履聲驚動，迅速轉頭朝樓梯口看，動作俐落地從地上站起道：「你來了！」

東尼走向史帝夫道：「是啊，失望了嗎？」

「一點也不！」史帝夫臉上掛著大大的笑靨，直直注視東尼道：「我很驚喜，我以為你會留在工作間。」

東尼本能地想別開臉，可是他於最後一刻忍住，聳肩裝出漫不在乎地樣子道：「如果你想，我現在可以下……」

「千萬不要！」

史帝夫急切地截斷東尼的話，看著微微睜大眼的雇主，舉著手尷尬地解釋：「這兩天天氣不錯，但明天似乎會變天，所以……今天很適合跑步，可是明天就……」

「我懂我懂。」

東尼擺擺手，望著雙頰開始泛紅的史帝夫，糾結與鬱悶都融化在對方的紅暈中，手插口袋愉快地往大門口走道：「帶我去公園吧。」

史帝夫跟上東尼道：「你還沒熱身。」

「走過去就自動熱啦！別想要我和你一樣跳地板舞，我對當拖把沒興趣。」

「我擦過地板了。地板舞是什麼？」

「霹靂舞、街舞，布朗克斯民俗舞蹈之一，你沒聽過？」東尼偏頭看史帝夫。

「我對舞蹈沒什麼研究。」

史帝夫在回答同時前進一步替東尼推開大門，微微蹙眉問：「你喜歡跳舞？」

「喜歡，但僅限床上。」

東尼送給史帝夫一個淫蕩下流的笑，滿意的瞧見對方臉上的潮紅不退反漲，開始覺得早起運動似乎不是件壞事。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 印量調查中：https://forms.gle/u4SQTQ6iSrUmPVcNA

史帝夫在短暫的僵硬後別開臉，但他仍拉住大門直到東尼跨出門檻，才鬆手跟著往前走。

兩人沿著公寓前的人行道前往公園，一路上東尼多次開口想聊「床上的舞蹈」，但史帝夫不是只聽話不應話，就是用「這邊左轉」、「紅燈了」、「綠燈了」打斷對話。

這種一人頻繁丟出話題，一人狼狽閃避的狀況持續到兩人抵達公園，史帝夫在東尼開口以園口水泥柱為題說黃色笑話前乾咳一聲，告訴對方為了避免影響換氣，接下來扣除緊急狀況或身體不適，最好不要講話。

「假如我不說話就會身體不適呢？」東尼問。

「不會有那種事。」史帝夫道。

「如果有呢？世上有很多罕見疾病，萬一我得了其中一種，症狀是扣除吃飯睡覺外不每五分鐘講一句話就會心悸、盜汗、痙攣、失溫、停止呼吸，你要怎麼辦？」

「我知道你沒有。」

史帝夫哭笑不得地答道，舉起左手指著游兩人腳下展開的棕色步道問：「沿這條路跑五圈，可以嗎？」

「你太小看疾病的多樣性了，我前陣子才病倒過，你……」

「跟在我後面。」史帝夫截斷東尼的話，不等天才工程師回應就舉步向前跑。

東尼維持開口的狀態看著史帝夫的背影拉遠，在雙方距離擴大到十公尺前抬起腳，忿忿不平地追逐前方的人。

他本想在來到史帝夫身後時讚美對方跳動的臀瓣，挑戰在一秒內讓男人耳根泛紅，然而兩人的距離剛從十步拉近到一步──說悄悄話的最佳間距，眼前的人就驟然加快速度，迅速將一步之距增加為三步之遙。

東尼睜大眼，以為史帝夫想甩開自己，但金髮男人很快就恢復原本的速度，穩定的跑在他前方三步處。

作為一名勇於嘗試的工程師，東尼馬上加快腳步靠近史帝夫，然而對方不知道是背後長眼睛，還是憑藉某些他不明白的技能，精準無比的加速再降速，破壞了雇主的企圖。

東尼張大眼瞪著史帝夫的後腦勺，「靠近然後把人調侃到耳朵泛紅」的念頭被「老子不信沒辦法縮短距離」的怒火取代，拋開保存體力、維持節奏、穩定呼吸……一切慢跑者需要遵守的規則，以跑百米的速度追逐前方高壯的男人。

史帝夫似乎感應到東尼的殺氣，先是一僵才同樣拔足前奔，於眨眼間將工程師甩回三步外。

然而東尼可不是會輕易放棄的人，所以他鞭策自己的肌肉追上，心底想的不再是縮短間距，而是超過史帝夫。

只是史帝夫的固執不遜於東尼，因此他也加大步伐，一次、一次、又一次地讓天才工程師遠離自己。

東尼的雙腳在急奔中開始沉重、發痠，胸膛也開始脹痛，清楚告訴主人該停了，這具沒有運動習慣的身體無法承受如此高強度的奔跑。

普通人在這個階段都會停下來喘氣，可是東尼既不是喜歡停止的人，還對痛苦有極高忍耐力，即使四肢軀幹都如散架前刻的人偶般顫晃，仍舊跨步追趕前方搖甩的金髮。

──快、快、快、更快！

東尼睜著爬上血絲的眼瞳鞭策自己，眼前的世界驟然模糊，下一秒就失去重心正面摔上步道。

史帝夫聽見撞擊聲，回頭看見東尼趴倒在地上，連忙轉身來到對方身旁蹲下問：「你沒事吧！」

「沒事……」

東尼抬起頭，感覺人中一陣濕潤，嘴巴嘗到一絲腥甜，吸一口氣道：「告訴我我和出門時一樣俊美。」

「你在流鼻血。」

史帝夫從口袋中抽出手帕，捲起白帕塞進淌血的鼻腔問：「有哪邊疼嗎？」

「有。」

「哪裡！」史蒂夫緊張的問。

「我的自尊。」

東尼皺著眉故作委屈地道：「剛剛走過去的小姐在偷笑，你的手帕毀了我和夢中情人搭訕的機會。」

史帝夫沉默，看了隨時有可能哭訴的雇主片刻，起身朝對方伸手問：「站得起來嗎？」

「在自尊重建前不能。」

「史考特先生……」

「瞧瞧你喊得多有距離感！你不想承認自己認識我嗎？和一個鼻子垂著手帕的男人在一起讓你覺得丟臉吧？啊──我好心痛，我的自尊受到猛烈打擊，你走吧，別管我了。」東尼一手壓胸口一手指前方。

史帝夫垂下肩膀，放下手蹲下身靜靜望著東尼。

東尼愣住問：「你在做什麼？」

「等你的自尊重建。」

史帝夫平靜、認真、毫無虛假地道：「我不會離開你，你需要多久時間重建自尊，我就在這裡陪你多久。」

東尼心臟一縮，腦袋空白地看著史帝夫，直到一名慢跑者繞過身側才回神，別開頭手撐步道站起來，然後在兩腿打直的瞬間面色轉白。

史帝夫沒漏看東尼的臉色轉變，馬上站起來警覺地問：「怎麼了？」

「沒……沒什麼。」

東尼盡可能不動聲色地把身體重量往右側挪，轉頭望向後方道：「我今天的運動量超標了，我要回公寓，你自己繼續跑。」

「我和你一起回去。」

「你不用遷就我，我知道路。」

「這不是遷就，是承諾，我說過不會離開你。」

「我不會因此給你加薪。」

東尼挑起單眉，手指來時路道：「既然你不打算繼續跑，就走前面開路吧。」

史帝夫立刻往前走，以比前往公園時稍慢的步伐朝園外走。

東尼跟在史帝夫身後，動用全副腦力精確操控肌肉、分配重心，咬緊牙關堵住所有從喉腔發出的聲音。

這些努力在兩人前進約七步後告終，因為史帝夫停下腳足低喚：「東尼。」

「幹什麼？」

「你的左腳怎麼了？」史帝夫沉聲問。

東尼肩頭一抖，反射動作別開頭道：「沒怎麼，為什麼這麼問？」

「因為你的腳步聲和來的時候不一樣。」

史帝夫轉身看向東尼問：「你的左腳扭到了嗎？」

「沒有！」

「說實話。」

「我沒扭……嘶──」

東尼抖著嘴唇吸氣，他一時不察讓左腳腳跟著地，尖銳的痛楚立刻順著神經紮進腦袋。

史帝夫拉平嘴角，不等東尼反應過來就拉起對方的左手架上肩頭，將人扶到一旁的長椅坐下。

東尼在坐上椅子後大喘一口氣，一閉嘴就瞧見史帝夫雙手抱胸嚴肅地盯著自己看，轉開目光低聲道：「我的左腳是扭到了，但我可以自己走回去。」

「那會讓你的腳踝腫得像排球。」

史帝夫蹲下身拉起東尼的褲管，看著已經開始發紅腫脹的腳踝皺眉道：「你應該告訴我。」

「然後呢？讓你像抱公主一樣把我抱回家？」

東尼挑眉反問，看著公園中來來往往的男女道：「想都別想，那會嚴重摧殘我的自尊心，不是開玩笑，是真的摧殘。」

「搬運人類有很多方法，不只有公主抱。」

「當然，還有扛麻袋的方法，摧殘度略遜公主抱，但還是摧殘。」

「我可以揹你。」

「好主意，整個街區的女孩都會嫉妒……你說什麼？」東尼愣住。

「我揹你回去。」

史帝夫轉身背對東尼蹲下，擺出揹人的預備動作。

東尼盯著史帝夫微微前傾的背脊，靜默五六秒後扶著長椅扶手站起來，趴上眼前健壯的肉體上。

史帝夫圈起東尼的雙腳，毫無窒礙地站起來，以驚人的平穩與迅速朝公園外走。

東尼兩手搭在史帝夫的肩膀上，隔著衣衫感受到史帝夫微熱的體溫、細微起伏的肌肉，胸口一陣緊縮，湧起跳背而逃的衝動。

先前史帝夫追問東尼是不是刻意躲自己，東尼堅定駁斥這個猜測，但實情是……工程師的確在躲自家管家。

躲避的原因是渴望，或者進一步說，是佔有慾。

東尼一直喜歡著史帝夫˙羅傑斯，直到西伯利亞的震撼教育後才意識到自己在對方心中沒有位子，為此頹喪好一陣子，靠著小辣椒、哈皮、羅迪和彼得──能徒手擋下公車的那位──的陪伴才慢慢復原。

而此刻揹著東尼的史帝夫˙羅德斯有著史帝夫˙羅傑斯近乎一切的樣貌、一切美德和無傷大雅的小缺點，卻不曾將盾牌砸進自己的反應爐中。

誠然，史帝夫˙羅德斯和史帝夫˙羅傑斯一樣，心中已經住了一個人，不過僅存的同時代摯友和鬧翻的有婦之夫仍有不同，前者有著東尼無論多麼努力都不可能取得的地位，後者則……只要對方不是死人就還有一搏的機會。

這讓東尼渴望得到史帝夫˙羅德斯，但每當他動了這個念頭，就會想起自己的妻女，然後飢渴就瞬間轉為蝕心痛苦。

他不想也不能背叛小辣椒與摩根，前者是比血親還親，並在星期五通知裝甲斷線後，毫不猶豫地登上飛機直奔西伯利亞，把他從冰天雪地中救回來的女人；後者則是真正將東尼心中的空洞填上的至寶，那小小臉蛋上的笑容是他敗給薩諾斯後最大的救贖。

東尼已經決定不要再愛著史帝夫，可是此時、此刻、此時空的史帝夫嚴重考驗他的決心。

「忍著點，很快就到家了。」

史帝夫˙羅德斯柔聲安撫，雖然東尼看不見他的臉，但是能想像那如雕塑般完美的臉龐上有什麼的表情──憂慮、急切與史帝夫˙羅傑斯臉上不會有的溫柔。

至少，面對東尼時不太會有。

「你最好是說真的，因為我快睡著了。」

東尼習慣性拋出嘲諷，腦中浮現自己推開史帝夫奔向對街巷子裡的畫面，但最後仍舊扣緊結實的肩膀，沒有轉身奔逃。

拜此之賜，無論是東尼還是史帝夫都沒發現，兩人斜後方的小巷中站著黑衣黑帽的可疑分子。


	12. Chapter 12

懸掛鏡面球的迪斯可舞廳內充滿衣著鮮豔的男女，酒氣、菸味和香水味瀰漫於空氣中，節奏明快的樂聲在黑色天花板下繚繞，讓人光是身處其中就湧現暈醉感。

當然，史帝夫不在暈醉之列，他坐在吧台角落，面前放著半滿的玻璃杯，天藍色的眼瞳即使身處暗處仍清晰明亮。

這不是史帝夫喜歡的場所，他不討厭跳舞、音樂和酒，但迪斯可樂對生於一戰前的人來說太過吵鬧，配合樂曲的舞蹈和服裝也過度狂野；而作為代謝速度高於常人的超級士兵，酒精無法麻痺神經，因此口感、共飲者決定他喝酒時享受與否，然而此處既沒有多少友人，提供的酒水也差強人意。

既然史帝夫對迪斯可舞廳興致缺缺，為什麼會待在舞廳中呢？這就要從十天前，東尼腳踝扭傷痊癒的那日說起。

那天下著大雨，但史帝夫還是前往市場買絞肉、培根、馬鈴薯和起司，因為他打算給東尼做個特大號的脆培根起司漢堡與手刨洋芋片，獎勵對方有乖乖敷藥和休息。

而當史帝夫撐著傘回到公寓時，發現門外站著一名半身濕透的女子，上前詢問後得知對方名叫安娜˙費雪，來此的目的是送生日派對的邀請函。

史帝夫替東尼接下邀請函，拿毛巾給安娜擦乾雨滴，再把自己的雨傘借給對方，目送女子消失在街角後才前往工作間找東尼。

「……安娜˙費雪？」

東尼從集裝箱中抬頭看向史帝夫，再皺眉低下頭，繼續於手中的筆記本塗塗寫寫道：「不認識。」

「她說她是你的大學同學。」

「沒印象，我大學畢業都快四十年了，同學的臉和名字早在出校門那刻就洗白了。」

「她親自來送……等等，你也才四十多歲，怎麼可能大學畢業四十年？」史蒂夫皺眉。

「因為我是天才。」東尼漫不經心的回答，注視筆記本沉入思緒中。

史帝夫隔著五六個集裝箱遠望東尼，見對方沒有返回現實的跡象，繞過桌椅和箱子來到東尼面前，把邀請函放到筆記本上。

東尼肩頭一抖回過神，蹙起雙眉不耐煩地道：「拿開。」

「她親自送到門前，即使你不記得她，看在這份誠意上，好歹拆開看看吧。」

「親自送只代表她希望邀請函確實交到我手中，但目的是邀請我去生日派對，還是想借信件送來炸彈炸死我，就不知道了。」

「你太多疑了，沒有這麼扁的炸藥。」

「怎麼沒有？你想要的話，我今晚就能做一張給你。」東尼雙手抱胸自信地道。

史帝夫沒有答話，嘆一口氣拿回邀請函，動手扳開金色蠟封。

「爆炸的話你負責。」東尼用鉛筆指向史帝夫。

「不會爆炸的。」

史帝夫在說話之時抽出粉底紅字的卡片，將有字的那面轉向東尼。

東尼近乎反射動作的把臉往旁邊轉，停了兩三秒才將視線放到卡片上，看著上頭的花體字道：「是生日派對邀請函。」

「當然是。」

史帝夫放下卡片收回信封中道：「我覺得你應該去，你需要社交活動，更需要放鬆與休息。」

「社交活動不等於放鬆和休息，更多時候是壓力與浪費時間，特別是對象既陌生又無聊時。」

「無不無聊要等實際相處才知道吧！你若是怕生，我可以陪你去。」

「我才不怕生，我可是派對動……」

東尼話聲漸漸轉弱，忽然搶走史帝夫手中的信封，抽出邀請函專注地閱讀上頭的文字。

「怎麼了？」史帝夫問。

東尼沒有回應，雙眼反覆掃視函上的文字，放下卡片瞇起棕瞳問：「你說要陪我去，是說真的還是說假的？」

「真的。」

「好，那我要去。」

「真的？」史帝夫睜大眼。

「當然是真的。喇叭褲、皮褲、熱褲、亮片和羽毛，你喜歡哪些？」

「都不喜歡。為什麼問這個？」

「因為我要替你治裝。」

東尼反手將邀請函拍上史帝夫的胸口，挑起嘴角露出惡作劇地笑容道：「派對辦在迪斯可舞廳，邀請函上特別注明受邀者得有『符合場地』的打扮。」

※※※※

──史帝夫˙羅傑斯，下次做承諾前先確定內容。

史帝夫在心中嘆息，他身上穿著衣襟開到胸口的緞面藍襯衫，搭配縫有些許銀亮片的緊身皮褲和金腰鍊，這打扮完全不是自己喜好，但對比周圍人的衣著，以及東尼原本塞來的服裝──露出大片胸膛，並且刻意收緊臀部強調身體曲線的連身喇叭褲──這套衣服已經算相當「史帝夫」了。

一陣香風襲上史帝夫的面頰，他本能地轉向氣味飄來處，看見一名頂著金色大捲髮，一身低胸高衩亮片裙的女子坐上自己右手邊的高腳椅。

「嗨，帥哥。」

捲髮女子揚起朱唇，望著史帝夫扇動睫羽問：「我是麗莎˙卡爾，你呢？」

「史帝夫˙羅德斯。」

「安娜的同學？」卷髮女子──麗莎──挑眉問。

「不是，但我朋友是，我只是陪他來的。」

「你朋友……」

「我回來了！」

東尼的聲音忽然從史帝夫的左側插入，他身穿亮紅色的開襟襯衫和白色喇叭褲，肩上披了一條金閃閃的羽毛圍巾，巴掌大的鑽石形金屬項鍊垂在胸腹之間。

這副打扮擺在其他人身上是滑稽大過華麗，但放在工程師身上卻只有性感兩個字，那在金羽、紅襟、項鍊鍊條間若隱若現的胸膛十分引人注目，原本就翹得驚人的臀瓣搭配上窄下寬的喇叭褲，看起來圓挺得不可思議。

史帝夫感覺自己的喉嚨有些乾，正想伸手拿玻璃杯潤喉，杯子就被東尼從旁端走。

「渴死我了！」

東尼拿起玻璃杯就往嘴裡灌，喝了兩口後睜大眼放下杯子問：「果汁？」

「柳橙汁。」史帝夫道。

「那就是果汁。在無限供應酒類的派對上點果汁，腦袋有毛病嗎？」

「果汁也是無限供應。」

「那白開水也是，你為什……」

東尼話聲漸弱，視線由史帝夫挪向麗莎，微微一愣問：「妳是……」

「麗莎˙卡爾，安娜的表姊。」麗莎偏頭微笑。

「東尼˙史考特，安娜的大學同學。」

東尼也回以笑容，滑進史帝夫和麗莎之間問：「妳真是安娜的表姊？妳看起來……別告訴安娜，妳漂亮到不像和她是同一個家族的。」

「我們是遠房親戚。」

「我不信，妳是偷偷混進生日派對想色誘我的女間諜吧？」

「我有色誘成功嗎？」

「色誘成功，但身分曝露。」

東尼故作惋惜地望向麗莎，招手向酒保要了兩杯調酒，一杯給自己一杯則送給女子。

史帝夫端起柳橙汁看東尼與麗莎交談，眼前倚靠吧檯與女性調笑的男人，和終日窩在工作間東敲敲打打的工程師判若兩人，前者宛如拔掉蓋子的麝香香水，隨意一站就能將路過者的視線引過來；後者則像不親人的貓，總是先賞靠近者幾爪子，再看心情磨蹭或炸毛。

大多數的人會為此刻的東尼傾倒，但史帝夫更喜歡工作間裡的東尼，因為他看得出來此刻的東尼雖然掛著笑容，卻沒有真的在笑，而當對方在工作間中因為靈感乍現或捉弄史帝夫成功，雙眼閃閃發亮時，眼中的快樂是真實的。

──和史塔克一樣。

史帝夫腦中浮現某次復仇者成員一同參加慈善晚會的回憶，那晚他不管走到哪都會被熱情的賓客包圍，直到東尼端著香檳如帝王一般現身，三兩下把眾人的注意力吸走，自己才終於喘口氣。

「……掰！」

東尼的聲音把史帝夫推回現實，他看見麗莎搖著裙擺走遠，轉向自己的雇主問：「你不跟上去嗎？」

「為什麼要跟上去？」

「你剛剛不是說她很漂亮？」

「第一，那是客套話；第二，單是漂亮不足以吸引我。」

「那要怎樣才足以吸引你？」

史帝夫脫口而問，見東尼倏然愣住，這才意識到自己問了什麼，舉起單手尷尬地道：「我只是……好奇，沒別的意思，真的，我……」

「我懂我懂。」

東尼擺擺手，拿起半滿的雞尾酒杯道：「你只是想知道我的性癖，絕對不是想藉此追求我，畢竟你心裡已經裝了一名有婦之夫。」

「東尼……」

「我喜歡認真、正直、保守、誠懇、腦子有一部份是水泥做的人。」

東尼啜飲一口雞尾酒，搖晃深紫色的酒水淺笑道：「這樣的人整起來很有趣，而且不會背叛我──如果他有把我當朋友的話。」

史帝夫握玻璃杯的手指微微收緊，想起在西伯利亞與自己時空的東尼的對話，心頭一熱急切地道：「你是我的朋友。」

「我知道，所以你才這麼管東管西，絲毫不把我當雇主尊重。」

「我那是在執行我的工作。」

「是是是，保姆對吧？」

東尼聳肩，喝乾杯中的雞尾酒，偏頭指向舞池問：「坐這麼久，你的身體也差不多僵了吧？一起到舞池動一動？」

「你去就好，我不會跳迪斯可。」

「沒關係，這裡過半數的人都不會，你只要跟著節拍像章魚一樣扭動身體就好。」

東尼見史帝夫面有難色，拍了對方的背脊一下道：「放輕鬆！迪斯可不是華爾滋或倫巴，既沒規矩也不用擔心會踩到某人的腳。」

「華爾滋和倫巴我倒會跳，雖然跳得不怎……」

史帝夫的話聲漸弱，因為他發現舞廳內迴盪的樂聲由節奏分明的迪斯可舞曲，變成由喇叭為主旋律的悠揚老歌。

這項變化驚動舞廳裡的人，舞池內、吧台邊的男女紛紛將視線投向播放音樂的DJ，而DJ則一臉驚恐的試圖找幾秒前撥放的音樂。

東尼沒有看著DJ，他低頭瞪著垂在腹上的鑽石形金屬墜飾，粗吐一口氣向史帝夫道：「現在是華爾滋或倫巴了。」

「是華爾滋。」

史帝夫數著節拍回答，聽著熟悉的曲調，帶著幾分惆悵道：「但我沒有舞伴。」

東尼沉默，望著史帝夫的側臉近半分鐘，垂下肩膀沉聲道：「現在有了。」


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 印量調查：https://forms.gle/u4SQTQ6iSrUmPVcNA  
> 　　　　　↑Google表單，部分地區可能無法開啟
> 
> 本回背景音樂：  
> 　　https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwsT04RZgxw  
> 　　https://www.bilibili.com/video/av50504361  
> 　　↑兩個連結是同一首歌

「在哪……」

史帝夫頓住，看著東尼寫滿不甘願的臉片刻，稍稍睜大眼問：「你確定？」

「不太確定，所以你最好在我改變主意前動手。」

東尼看了比自己高上十多公分的超級士兵一眼，將羽毛圍巾扔上吧台，掉頭邁步走向舞池道：「我跳女步，敢踩我就扣你薪水。」

史蒂夫趕緊跟上，和東尼一同穿過還處於詫異與混亂中的男女，來到舞池較空曠的地方。

「華爾滋、華爾滋……我比較喜歡探戈。」東尼一邊碎念一邊轉身面對史帝夫，一臉厭煩地朝超級士兵伸出手。

史帝夫握住東尼的手，另一隻手同時搭上對方的肩胛骨，聽著符合自己時代，但不符舞廳氛圍的樂曲，謹慎小心的踏出第一步。

教史帝夫跳華爾滋的，是當年與他一同在歐洲巡迴表演的歌舞團中的女孩，當時他就學得不怎麼樣，在經過十多年的荒廢後更磕磕撞撞，單是跟上節拍就吃力。

不過這份侷促意外取悅了東尼，工程師臉上的不耐迅速剝落，長著薄繭的手輕掐另一人的手掌，看著史帝夫輕笑道：「輕鬆點，你是在跳舞，不是踢正步。」

「美軍不踢正步。」

史蒂夫低聲回應，眼角餘光發現自己只差半吋就要踩上東尼的腳，身體瞬間更加僵硬。

而彷彿是要安撫史帝夫一般，優雅輕柔的女性聲隨音樂貼上超級士兵的耳膜。

『從未想過你會（Never thought that you would be）』

『站得離我如此的近。（standing here so close to me.）』

史帝夫透過手掌捕捉東尼的體溫，嗅到混雜淡淡鐵鏽味的古龍水味，腦海中忽然浮現自己拿著湯匙一口一口餵工程師吃飯的記憶，那時兩人的距離也和此刻一樣，近到能感受到另一人的溫度。

『我有好多感受想告訴你（There's so much I feel that I should say.）』

『但那些話語可以留待某天再說（But words can wait until some other day）』

他感覺自己的肌肉神奇的放鬆，注意力從腦中塵封數十年的舞步，轉向耳邊的樂曲，以及面前帶著促狹笑容的工程師。

『吻我一次，再吻我第二次。（Kiss me once, then kiss me twice.）』

『然後再吻我一回。（Then kiss me once again.）』

『已經很久很久（It's been a long, long time.）』

『不曾體驗到像現在一樣的感覺，親愛的。（Haven't felt like this, my dear.）』

史帝夫腦中有某個聲音提醒自己跑拍了，但他全然不在乎，因為某種叫人微微酥麻、近乎酒醉的感覺正爬上頭殼，令他陶醉又懷念──即使他想不起自己何時有過這種感受。

『因為我已經記不起來（Since I can't remember when.）』

『逝去的時間太長太久（It's been a long, long time）』

他忽然感到焦躁，想也沒想就將東尼拉近，拋棄歌舞團女孩所教的華爾滋握持，大膽摟上對方的腰、貼上對方的胸膛，垂首將下巴靠在工程師的耳尖。

東尼的身體驟然僵直，可是沒有推開史帝夫，而且隨兩人貼近的時分增長，他也緩緩恢復柔軟。

『你永遠不會知道在多少夢中（You'll never know how many dreams）』

『我曾夢見你（I've dreamed about you.）』

『或是當你不在時有多空虛（Or just how empty they all seemed without you.）』

史帝夫心中的焦躁散去，覺得自己心中某個空洞得到填滿，對這種感覺先是詫異，再倏然明白原因。

即使是在他與自己時空的東尼交情最好的時刻，也從未有過如此親密的接觸，天才工程師會挖苦超級士兵、在對練時與對方扭打成一團、碰觸或拍打史帝夫的肩膀與胸膛，可是依偎在另一人懷中輕緩搖擺，這種經驗兩人一次也沒經歷過。

『所以吻我一次，再吻我第二次（So kiss me once, then kiss me twice）』

『然後再吻我一回（Then kiss me once again.）』

『逝去的時間太長太久（It's been a long, long time.）』

史帝夫眼睫半垂，即使知道面前的東尼不是他心中的東尼──他親手埋葬了自己時空的東尼，仍無法自拔的沉浸在對方的氣息、體溫與重量中，祈禱耳邊的樂聲永不停歇，環繞兩人的魔法永不消散。

不過樂曲終究會播畢，兩人在最後一個音符消失時停下，站在寂靜的舞池中，誰也捨不得先放手後退。

然後整個舞廳就斷電了。

「搞什麼？」東尼放開史帝夫問，周圍賓客也發出類似的驚呼聲，一時間漆黑的舞廳內滿是問號。

「大概是跳……」

史帝夫頓住，因為他從嘈雜驚叫聲中捕捉到槍枝上膛的輕響，馬上將東尼拉回身邊再壓到地板上。

東尼瞪大眼瞳，正想推開伏在自己身上的超級士兵時，子彈掠過兩人一秒前站立的地方。

以此為起點，連綿的槍響取代音樂橫掃舞廳，賓客們尖叫著逃竄，在幽暗中相撞相踏，煙硝和血味迅速取代香水與酒氣。

史帝夫用自己的身體護衛東尼，吃下所有踏、踢或撞擊，雙眼在疼痛中適應黑暗，左右轉頭尋找掩蔽處。

「史帝夫，起……」

「別從我身下出來！」

史帝夫低吼，聽見槍聲由密轉疏，抓準敵人換彈匣的時機圈住東尼的腰肢，從地上爬起來直衝吧台。

而在超級士兵進入台後一秒，子彈再度掃過舞廳，鑲進由金屬打造的吧台。

史帝夫靠著吧台坐在地板上，左右轉頭尋找可用來反擊或擋子彈的物品，眼角餘光瞄見東尼把鑽石墜飾按上胸口，正要問對方在做什麼時，看見墜飾褪去金屬外殼，泛起潔淨的白光。

白光之後是流動的金屬，金屬迅速覆蓋東尼的身驅，並隨延展由鐵色轉為金紅雙色。

史帝夫雙眼瞪至極限，他認得這種變化，也清楚金屬由流體轉為固體後的每個起伏，按著地板的手先緊繃再輕顫，震驚到忘記呼吸。

──不可能，不可能是，在他面前的不可能是……

「賈維斯，報告狀況。」

「十點鐘、九點鐘、七點鐘方向各有三、四、三名槍手，另外有三名狙擊手躲在正對舞廳前後門的大樓中，一人在電源總開關處。」

「舞廳保全呢？」

「他們就是保全。先生對不起，我不應該因為那些人以保全的身分進入舞廳，就認為他們攜帶槍械是合理的。」

「保全帶槍當然是合理的。」

東尼以帶著些許電子音的話聲，和有優雅英式口音的男子交談，而對史帝夫來說，這兩者都是他熟悉到極點的聲音。

「把所有人的位置顯示給我。」

東尼下令，用發光的長眼看向史帝夫道：「待在這裡。」

史帝夫沒有應答，看著東尼透過噴射靴直接跳過吧台，迎向台外二位數的槍口。

吧台外立刻槍聲大作，不過掌心砲的聲音很快就蓋過槍響，並在短短半分鐘內讓整個舞廳回歸平靜。

史帝夫在寂靜中緩慢的站起來，抖著也僵著身體繞出吧台，一步一步走向身穿鋼鐵戰甲的東尼。

東尼同時轉向史帝夫，解除戰甲的頭盔，拍著胸前發光的反應爐道：「這是我……」

「你是東尼？」史帝夫以比平時低上八度的聲音道。

「當然，我不是東尼是什麼？」

「天才、億萬富翁、花花公子、慈善家。」史帝夫顫著嗓音道。

東尼雙眼圓瞪，張嘴似乎想說什麼，但在他發出任何聲音前，一名槍手突然跳起來，舉槍對天才工程師扣下板機。

史帝夫一個箭步撞開東尼，低頭躲開子彈，伸手抓起地上的圓托盤，長臂一甩精準地將圓盤擲到槍手的頭上。

當史帝夫確認槍手昏迷，轉身再次看向東尼時，工程師臉上有著與超級士兵剛才同等的震驚。

「你、你是……」

東尼開口再閉口，反覆數次後吐出史帝夫聽了無數次的稱呼：「隊長？」

史帝夫心頭一緊，哀傷、喜悅、思念……種種情緒如潰堤般湧來，眼眶迅速泛紅，上前一把抱住東尼，以幾乎要將裝甲壓碎的力道收緊雙臂。

「……隊長。」東尼的語氣由不確定轉為肯定。

「東尼。」

史帝夫輕聲回應，他知道有很多事需要處理，例如報警叫救護車、詢問槍手為什麼要襲擊自己與東尼；也清楚有很多問題需要問，像是工程師為什麼沒死、為何出現在這個時空，但此刻的他除了抱緊死而復生的人外，什麼也不想做不考慮。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 印量調查：https://forms.gle/u4SQTQ6iSrUmPVcNA

「抱歉打擾兩位。」

賈維斯的聲音自東尼身上的裝甲傳出：「但警車和救護車再五分鐘就會抵達舞廳，是否要解除裝甲，或是規劃逃脫路徑？」

「……解除裝甲。」

東尼的聲音聽起來異常冷澈，他推開史帝夫，轉身快步走向電源室。

史帝夫在短暫的呆愣後跟上，一拳撂倒守在該處的男人，再拉起總開關讓舞廳重現光明，接著回到舞池替賓客止血。

警察和醫護人員在此時到達，前者將昏迷的槍手一一上銬，並且找來還有意識的人問話；後者則接手急救工作，動作俐落的將傷患抬上擔架送走。

史帝夫和東尼屬於警方的問話對象，兩人沒有事先套過話，但在警察問起是誰打倒槍手時，都異口同聲回答不知道、沒看到、只聽見聲音沒看見人。

而拜斷電與槍手的子彈大放送之賜，其他客人的答案也與兩人類似，雖有兩三人說自己看見會發光的裝甲人，可是在這些人不是渾身大麻味就是渾身酒味，證詞直接被歸成幻覺。

「如果有想到任何事，就打這支電話。」

帶隊的警探將寫有警局電話的名片遞給史帝夫和東尼，點頭示意兩人可以離開後，回過身指揮手下把槍手抬上警車。

史帝夫忍不住上前，然而他才踏一步就被東尼扣住手臂。

東尼以氣音道：「讓他們帶走。」。

史帝夫皺眉，同樣壓低聲音道：「我們還不知道對方是誰、想做什麼！」

「去問知道的人就好。」

「誰知道？」

「……」

「東尼？」史帝夫輕喚。

東尼拉平嘴角，沒有回應史帝夫，掉頭直直往舞廳外走。

史帝夫走在東尼身後，隨工程師來到兩人乘坐的黑頭車前，看著對方拉開車門坐入後座。

史帝夫坐上駕駛座，啟動汽車朝兩人居住的公寓開去，一路上透過照後鏡窺視東尼，瞧見工程師板著臉瞪視窗外的景物，淡棕色的眼瞳中不見來時的歡快，只有濃得化不開的凝重。

這讓史帝夫想起東尼在德國機場對自己下最後通牒時的表情，強勢但又隱隱透露脆弱，憤恨與哀傷交雜在一起。

他想要安撫東尼，可是在不知道對方為何露出這種神情下，史帝夫只能沉默。

兩人就這麼一言不發的回到公寓門前，史帝夫一將車子停妥，就瞄到東尼一把將車門甩開，邁大步踏上公寓的台階。

「蓋亞！」

東尼踢開大門，抬起頭在門廳中央旋身吶喊：「出來！我知道妳在，現在、立刻、馬上給我出來！」

史帝夫帶上門蹙眉道：「東尼，如果你要找你姪女……」

「呦，派對好玩嗎？」

蓋亞的聲音忽然冒出，女孩站在東尼與史帝夫之間，嬌嫩的小臉上掛著淺笑。

史帝夫的眼瞳一下子放大，他很確定一秒前自己與東尼間沒有半個人，投向蓋亞的目光瞬間轉為警戒。

東尼這方則是直直走向蓋亞，陰著臉問：「那些人是從哪來的？」

「第五大道三十八號的九頭蛇分部。」

蓋亞坐上沙發椅──和她本人一樣憑空冒出，翹起穿絲襪的細腿道：「別過去，那裡五分鐘前被雷打中，現在燒得正旺。」

「九頭蛇為什麼會找上我？」

「他們不是找你，是找這傢伙。」

蓋亞手指史帝夫道：「他們發現這人長和美國隊長幾乎是一個模子印出來的，而且還有能把馬拉松當百米跑的體能，懷疑他是失蹤多年的國債代言人，所以決定把人綁回去研究，看能不能複製血清外加多洗出一個冬兵。」

東尼目光轉沉道：「妳先前跟我說，他不是隊長。」

「我沒說，我說的是：『我沒對史帝夫˙羅傑斯做任何事。』以及『他若是在這個時代，也是靠你發明的時空定位器，和我沒有關係。』」

「我在妳這麼回答後，又問你一次他是不是隊長！」

「是啊，然後我問你：『他有理由在這裡嗎？』」

蓋亞見東尼面露驚愕，攤平雙手愉悅地道：「告訴你這人不是隊長的是你自己，不是我。」

東尼的臉色一陣青一陣白，瞪著蓋亞好一會才抬頭望向史帝夫問：「你為什麼……幹！有那麼多事需要你處理，那麼多人需要你引導，你跑到這個時空幹什麼！度假？時代巡禮？你若是想回過去也該回1940、50年，來1972年做什麼？」

「來贖罪。」

「贖什麼？」

「贖罪。」

史帝夫重複，垂在身側的手緩緩收緊，停頓幾秒才接續道：「我對你做了很過分的事，在面對薩諾斯時、在西伯利亞的九頭蛇基地內、在讓霍華為了找我忽視他兒子的每一刻。

我無法改變這些事，至少在屬於你與我的時空不能，但我還是想……我必須做點什麼，所以我回到1970年──你出生的那年，希望能讓另一個時空的你好過些。」

東尼微微睜大眼，不過他很快就發現矛盾，皺起眉毛問：「等等，既然你是來找這個時空的我，待在這裡做什麼？這個時間點『我』又不在紐約，是在……」

「紐澤西。」

史帝夫替東尼把話說完，垂下眼瞳低聲道：「我原本是計畫陪在你、霍華和佩姬身邊，一面照顧你們一面揪出九頭蛇殘黨和救出巴奇，但每當我準備做什麼時，周圍就會出現致命的意外。」

「啊？」

「通常是零件故障，例如剎車失靈、電器漏電、吊掛鋼筋的齒輪鬆脫；或因為自然影響，像是強風把盆栽颳落、地震導致危險藥品外洩、雷擊引發火災甚至爆炸。

無論是哪種，頻率都高到讓人懷疑有人想暗殺我或我周遭的人，可是詳細調查後，卻又全是不相干的錯誤或偶然，在沒有元凶下根本無法預防，只能遠離我想看顧的人。」

「元凶是我。」

蓋亞用一句話將史帝夫與東尼的注意力吸過來，望著滿臉驚愕的兩人，對超級士兵笑道：「附帶一提，我是你腳下的星球──地球──的意識體。」

史帝夫靜默，盯著蓋亞看不出真假的笑臉片刻，再轉向東尼以眼神向對方求證。

東尼點頭回答，雙手抱胸看向蓋亞問：「妳為什麼要殺史帝夫？」

「我沒有，那些只是警告。」

「警告什麼？」史帝夫問。

「警告你不要剷除神盾局內的九頭蛇、救出自己的好兄弟，以及讓東尼˙史塔克有個快樂且父母健在的人生。」蓋亞皮笑肉不笑地道。

史帝夫和東尼直直盯著蓋亞，沉默了將近半分鐘後同時喊道：「為什麼！」

「因為這樣我才能存活。」

蓋亞臉上的笑意逝去，取而代之的是鋼鐵般的冰冷：「這個時空的薩諾斯會在2014年穿越到2023年，然後在兩位的努力下變成一團灰燼。

姑且不論宇宙中想把我打著玩的傢伙不只有薩諾斯，在那之前洛基就會先帶著租來的大軍殺過來，如果人類沒有能力擋住這波攻擊，2014薩諾斯在不在都沒差了。」

史帝夫蹙眉問：「這和九頭蛇、巴奇、東尼和霍華夫婦有什麼關係？」

「關係可大呢。」

蓋亞張開雙臂強調，單手支頭道：「九頭蛇為了自己的野心和不要被神盾局抓到，勢必得拚命提升自己的實力，不知不覺間帶動人類的科技發展；然後巴奇既然是九頭蛇的王牌，也知道太多秘密情報，若是被人救出，在情報暴露外加失去最終手段下，九頭蛇被提前殲滅的機率會提高八成。

至於史塔克一家……人類有句廣告詞叫什麼來著的？研究……不，是科技，科技始終來自匱乏。」

「是人性。」

東尼垮著臉糾正，不過下一秒整個人就僵住，右手握拳露出混雜震驚和恍然大悟的複雜表情。

史帝夫從眼角餘光瞄到東尼的變化，立刻轉向工程師關心問：「怎麼了？」

「他聽懂了。」

蓋亞代替東尼回答，看了看仍處在震撼中的工程師一眼，抿了下唇接續道：「親愛的隊長，你有想過為什麼東尼˙史塔克四歲就能造電路板，六歲製造發電機，十七歲麻省理工學院還沒畢業就完成人工智能賈維斯的基礎架構和在樓下打翻咖啡的笨笨嗎？」

「因為他有天分。」史帝夫道。

「對，但也錯。東尼˙史塔克能做到這些，主因是他空虛、寂寞、想要得到關注。」

蓋亞的目光轉為凌厲：「霍華忙於工作又不擅長表達愛意，妻子瑪莉雖然好些，但為了支持丈夫也無法給兒子太多關注，在這種情況下，小東尼只能以驚人之舉──像是早別人二十年組裝電路板和發電機──試圖將雙親的注意力引過來。」

東尼拉平嘴角，別開頭啞著聲音道：「造那些不是為了引起誰的注意力，是我自己的興趣。」

「我不否認那是，但如果你的爸媽成天黏在你身邊，你會晚兩年才造出那些東西。」

蓋亞聳聳肩膀，將雙眼放回史帝夫身上繼續道：「不過小東尼很快就發現這招對他老爸沒用，他從霍華身上得不到肯定與陪伴，也幾乎不能依靠對方，一般小孩在這個階段會開始自暴自棄，但小東尼是天才，所他決定自己製造可靠的夥伴──例如樓下的笨笨和賈維斯。」

史帝夫的胸口微微緊縮，握著拳頭低聲道：「東尼的才能不會因為得到雙親的愛而蒙塵。」

「是不會蒙塵，但會無法走到極致。」

蓋亞在史帝夫反駁前開口道：「方舟反應爐的技術是在什麼時候有突破性發展？東尼被恐怖份子綁架，得靠一堆破銅爛鐵逃出生天時；鋼鐵戰甲是在什麼時刻升級成近戰遠戰都能打的奈米戰甲？復仇者聯盟決裂，盟友少一半工作多一倍的時候。

東尼˙史塔克不只是天才，還是越陷入絕境、匱乏、不能期待援軍時，就會有爆發式突破的天才，因此為了在短時間內將人類的科技水平提升到能和外星人互毆，他必須不幸。」

蓋亞的最後兩句話令史帝夫燃起怒火，上前兩步吼道：「妳的意思是，為了和外星人對抗，要犧牲東尼和他的家人嗎！」

「不是和外星人對抗，是從外星人手中存活。」

「我不能認同這種交換！」

「我不在乎你認不認同。」

蓋亞抬起下巴，毫無畏懼地承接史帝夫的瞪視：「世上沒有白吃的午餐，任何成果背後都有代價，在『獲取和外星人對抗的科技』這項成果中，『折磨東尼˙史塔克』是最低廉的代價。

就像若想得到『紐約市民不死於紅骷顱的戰鬥機』的成果，就得是讓史帝夫˙羅傑斯當幾十年冰棍一樣。」

「那不一樣！我當時沒有受多少苦，而且我是在成年、清楚明白後果的情況下決定犧牲，但是東尼……這不公平！」

「世界什麼時候公平了？」

「妳……」

「你們聊完了嗎？」

東尼截斷史帝夫的吼聲，而相較於超級士兵的激動，工程師看上去異常冷靜，淺棕眼瞳中幾乎找不著情緒。

史帝夫心頭一揪，蓋亞的言語太過令人驚愕，讓他一時忘記當事人在場，心中的怒氣頓時被自責取代大半。

蓋亞這方則是一派輕鬆，聳了聳肩道：「算完了。你想換話題？」

「不太算。」

東尼單手插腰問：「只是想問問，如果我回到原本的時空，妳會對我和我周圍的人做什麼事。」

「什麼都不會做。不管你們信不信，我不怎麼喜歡插手人類的事，太麻煩了，所以只要『我』能繼續存在，你們想幹什麼我都沒意見。」

蓋亞停頓片刻，目光稍稍轉沉道：「不過如果你回到原本的時空，『我』會更安全，你的妻子會至少少活十年，然後你女兒會恨你。」

「……妳說什麼？」東尼的話聲瞬間低上八度，一旁的史帝夫也驟然愣住。

「『如果你獲得一份能力卻放置不用，那麼如果之後發生什麼慘事，那就是你的責任。』」

蓋亞靠上椅背，不帶感情的望向東尼道：「這是你可愛的小徒弟對你說過的話，這段話當時打動了你，因為你也是同一類人。

即使打倒了薩諾斯，還會有第二、三、四……無數個媲美甚至勝過薩諾斯的威脅降臨，屆時你能躲在屋裡裝作沒看見嗎？不能吧，你會挺身而出，拯救一些人也得罪一票人，為了眼前或下次的危機把時間花在升級裝備上，像你的父親一樣無法顧及家庭，不知不覺間和自己的孩子疏遠，並且一不留神就讓他們上了宇宙壞蛋聯盟的暗殺綁架名單。」

東尼張口但沒有發出聲音，佇立近一分鐘後突然轉身，直直朝電梯處走去。

「東尼？」史帝夫轉頭呼喚。

「我要去睡了。」

東尼踏入電梯廂，在超級士兵跟過來前按下關門鍵。

史帝夫看著電梯門闔上，心中映著東尼緊繃的臉龐，咬牙轉身想問蓋亞為何要把話說到這種地步，卻發現門廳內只有自己一人，星球的意識連同沙發椅都消失了。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 印量調查中：https://forms.gle/u4SQTQ6iSrUmPVcNA

眾所皆知，東尼是一個熱愛逃避睡眠，然後也不容易入睡的人，但當他返回頂樓住所，脫下衣褲倒上四柱大床時，意識卻在眨眼間沉入黑暗。

這一沉就是二十個小時，當東尼睜開眼瞳時，迎接他的是不知何時從床柱放下的床簾，以及因為久臥不動僵硬發麻的身體。

「哇啊……」

東尼呻吟的掀開床簾，一抬頭就看見笨笨的金屬爪，愣了兩秒問：「你怎麼會在這裡？」

「是我要他上來的。」

賈維斯透過矮櫃上的收音機回答：「我想您可能需要助手，所以就讓笨笨上樓了。」

「……告訴我他沒打破或打翻任何東西。」

「他沒有。咖啡煮好了，您要自行到餐廳取用，還是讓笨笨送過來？」

「我自己去。」

東尼雙腳踏上地毯，赤腳走出寢室進入餐廳，來到上周才組裝完成的自動咖啡機前，拿起熱騰騰的黑咖啡灌入口中。

咖啡的苦味讓東尼完全清醒過來，腦中回放昨晚的意外、發現和真相，輾壓般的酸澀感再次湧上心頭，低下頭一動也不動地注視空蕩蕩的馬克杯。

「要再來一杯嗎？」賈維斯輕聲問。

東尼張嘴再閉嘴，反覆數次後吐出不相干的問題：「你知道那是隊長嗎？」

「有所懷疑，但直到兩位共舞時才確定。」

「為什麼是那時候確定？」

「因為我播放是在1945年的流行歌，以羅德斯先生的年齡不太可能聽過，但他在聽到歌曲時的反應卻是懷念。我本想在兩位跳完舞後告知您，但是……」

「我們抱太久了。」

東尼聳了聳肩，仰頭望著天花板問：「你怎麼看昨晚的事？」

「昨晚發生很多事，您想問哪一件？」

「全部。」

東尼把空杯放到咖啡機前，注視自動嗡嗡運作的機器，嘴角泛起苦笑道：「老天，我居然在向別人討意見，小辣椒和羅迪要是知道，肯定會把我強制送醫。」

「我同意您的說法，不過我不是『人』，帕茲小姐和羅德斯上校應該會寬容處理。」

「你這專業鑽漏洞的壞管家。」

東尼輕笑，臉上的苦澀稍稍逝去，端起再次注滿咖啡的馬克杯道：「你怎麼看？」

「首先，關於襲擊者是九頭蛇這點應該不用懷疑，需要補充的只有行動主謀是麗莎˙卡爾──本名蜜雪兒˙史特拉克，她未被警方逮捕，但因吸入性嗆傷在醫院接受治療。」

「吸入性嗆傷？」東尼挑眉。

「據點遭雷擊導致火災的緣故。」

賈維斯的聲音中帶著幾分歡快，不過很快就恢復一慣的平靜：「第二，對於羅傑斯隊長返回1970年的理由，根據他當時的生理數據，我判斷他沒有說謊。」

「我也不認為他在說謊，隊長最不會的事就是說謊，只是……」

東尼拉長尾音，停頓了好一會才接續道：「他若是回到過去，也該是為了自己的兄弟，不是為我。」

賈維斯沒有馬上回應，靜默片刻後柔聲道：「這部分我無法評論，畢竟我只會為您穿越時空。」

東尼的嘴唇微微上挑，斜眼看向矮櫃上的收音機道：「是我的錯覺，還是你越來越油腔滑調了？」

「我只是誠實坦率。」

「最好是。」

東尼瞪了瞪收音機，喝一口咖啡問：「有第三嗎？」

「有。第三，關於蓋亞說您的回歸會縮減帕茲小姐的壽命……」

「我知道那是真的。」

東尼打斷賈維斯，表情沒有變化，但握住馬克杯、壓在流理台側面的手卻明顯緊繃：「這是理所當然的，我老是給她找麻煩，『我會被你嚇死』名列她最常對我說的十句話之一。」

「先生……」

「是我需要她，不是她需要我，她沒有我會過得更好，絕對是。」

東尼聳聳肩，再灌一口咖啡，嚥下帶有苦味的汁液道：「然後對我爸媽也是，如果他們的兒子更笨一點或更聰明一點，他們就不用死了。」

「我不認為……」

「摩根會做得比我好。」

東尼臉上仍掛著漫不經心的笑，可是聲音中卻微微帶著哭腔：「你沒見過她，她是個……漂亮得不得了，也聰明得不得了的小女孩，有我和小辣椒的一切優點，卻沒有我們的半點缺點，我想不出有比她更棒的孩子，她會是世界之王。」

「當然，她有全世界最優秀的父親。」

「是說謊的父親。」

東尼壓抑不住喉嚨的顫抖，舉起未握杯的手遮眼道：「答應過她會回來，我答應了，在我帶著那個天殺的時空定位器去復仇者基地前，答應了，但是……我沒有，我死在那裡困在這裡。」

「您並未受困，量子通道再兩個月就可以完成。」

「是能完成，但我能回去嗎？我能嗎！」

東尼驟然提高音量，反手將馬克杯摔碎到地上，抖著肩膀咬牙問：「蓋亞為什麼要復活我？她讓我活著做什麼！」

賈維斯沉默，發出訊號讓笨笨過來打掃，在機器人清掃碎片時輕聲道：「因為你是蓋亞大人珍視的寶物。」

「我感覺不……等等，你喊她什麼？」東尼抬頭問。

「蓋亞大人。」

賈維斯重複，話聲中染上幾分惆悵：「先生，有件事我一直沒有告訴您，我身上除了您所給予的數據外，還有平行世界的資料。」

東尼目光轉沉：「你是蓋亞的人？」

「不，我是由您編寫的程式碼，和平行時空的您的部分靈魂所製作的人工智能，就此而言我完全是您的產物。」

「……什麼意思？」

「在某個時空中，不存在美國隊長和靈魂寶石，您度過相對快樂的童年，但沒有製造出方舟反應爐，也未能由十環幫的襲擊中生還。」

「那個時空的我這麼笨？」

「我不認為是笨，該時空的您只是過著每天睡眠八小時，三餐定時且每周至少有兩天與家人相處的健康生活。」

賈維斯的聲音稍稍轉柔，不過很快就又恢復先前的優雅中透有哀傷的口吻：「在您去世的隔年，數個外星文明注意到地球，意圖將地球本體與其上的生命轉化為能量使用，蓋亞大人為了自保，以自爆為籌碼，和覬覦自己的外星文明進行三戰兩勝的決鬥賽。」

「復仇者呢？」

「不存在，神盾局也是，該時空的地球上的人類沒有足以對抗外星文明的科技，蓋亞大人只能以地球上的死者靈魂為材料，加入自身的力量製作參賽的鬥士，靠這些鬥士和外星人纏鬥，直到外星文明放棄破壞地球的念頭。」

賈維斯停頓兩三秒，話聲轉沉道：「該時空的您也是鬥士之一，我則是您當時使用的戰鬥術式。」

東尼嗅到賈維斯言語中的沉重，皺眉問：「那個我死了？」

「是的，那個時空的您為了在某場關鍵戰鬥中取勝自爆犧牲了，由於這是直接施加於靈魂，同時涉及外星力量的損傷，蓋亞大人不但無法將您復活，還永久性的失去您。」

賈維斯再次停下話，口氣明顯染上痛楚：「那一晚，地球上近半數的海底火山噴發，歐亞大陸各發生一次海嘯，七級以上的地震有八起。」

「……」

「雖然蓋亞大人沒有明說過，但我認為她之所以復活您、阻止羅傑斯隊長改善您的童年生活，原因之一是確保不會重蹈另一個時空的後塵，原因之二是希望給您一個選擇的機會。」

「要不要回自己的時空嗎？」東尼抽了抽嘴角問。

「不，是要不要接受羅傑斯隊長的感情。」

「隊長的情……」

東尼僵住，別開頭看向窗戶道：「那傢伙口中的有婦之夫不見得是我。」

「有99.9999%的機率是。」

「那也有0.0001%的可能不是。」

東尼在賈維斯回應前舉起手道：「閉嘴，我知道你想說什麼：『何不問問隊長？』我不會去問，也不想知道答案。」

「您的決定就是我的決定，但恐怕即使您不問，依舊會知道答案，羅傑斯隊長在門外徘徊整整一日了。」

「在哪？」東尼的聲音瞬間拉高。

「大門外，我說服他不要強行突破門鎖，但無法請他返回自己的住所等待。也許可以向蓋亞大人商借雷電，把他電暈後……」

「別動他！」

東尼厲聲下令，目光也從窗戶轉回收音機上，瞪著明明沒有五官卻給人竊笑感的機械片刻，長吐一口氣道：「幫我訂燈光美氣氛佳，有獨立包廂且貴死人吃不飽的餐廳。」

「好的。兩位嗎？」

「對，兩位。」

東尼垂下肩膀回答，惡狠狠地瞪向賈維斯道：「如果最後是那0.0001%，我就讓星期五替代你的位置。」

「我會盡全力保住自己的工作。要訂晚餐還是明日的早餐？」

「早……」

東尼放下馬克杯，目光微微飄向門口，停滯五六秒後再拉回道：「晚餐。」


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 印量調查中：https://forms.gle/u4SQTQ6iSrUmPVcNA

當東尼指定高檔餐廳作為談話地點時，其實是抱著幾分僥倖，畢竟他此刻所在的可不是2023年，東尼˙史塔克這名字在訂位上沒有任何優勢。

然而事實證明他小看了自己的智能管家，當東尼一面調整袖釦一面走出衣帽間時，迎接他的不是「對不起先生，符合條件的餐廳都表示訂位已滿，下個月才有空位」而是「餐廳已訂妥，禮車在十分鐘前到達門口等候」。

「禮車？」東尼停下手問。

「或者說『豪華汽車』，是凱迪拉克。司機本來要去機場載運某名石油商人，但因為種種原因，轉而為您服務。」

「種種原因？」

「大體而言是雷陣雨、氣旋、交通號誌故障導致的塞車和頭彩彩?遺失，很多人陷入不便，但沒有人失去生命。」

「……你知道嗎？我越來越覺得，我是被一個瘋狂人工智能與殘暴星球囚禁的弱小人類。」

「您並不弱小，您救回全宇宙一半的人，還在彈指間使薩諾斯軍團灰飛煙滅。」

賈維斯的聲音中透著溫暖與一絲驕傲，趁著主人因讚美愣住時接續道：「附帶一提，羅傑斯隊長在他的住所中，您若是現在下樓不會遇到他。」

「你不該慫恿我和他一起走嗎？」

「我不建議您這麼做，以羅傑斯隊長試穿的速度，您恐怕要等上半小時。」

「那真是……等會，你說隊長在做什麼？」

「試穿，蓋亞大人準備了許多服裝供羅傑斯隊長挑選，有鑑於他與您一樣重視接下來的約會，考慮的時間也比平時長上二點五倍。」

「……我沒有重視接下來的約會。」

「當然，是我口誤，您只是穿著燕尾服罷了。」賈維斯道。

東尼瞪了收音機一眼，拍拍跑過來討摸的笨笨，邁開步伐朝門口走去。

他進入電梯到達一樓，再坐上凱迪拉克禮車前往賈維斯所訂的餐廳，一路上暢行無阻，別說是塞車或交通意外，連紅燈都沒碰上。

餐廳門口的侍者替東尼拉開車門，恭敬地將「史考特先生」帶上二樓包廂，途中工程師偶然聽見客人們討論某位美食評論家本來預定今晚造訪，卻因為車禍取消訂位，讓他瞬間明白自己的座位是怎麼來的。

──我被瘋狂人工智能和殘暴星球用扭曲的方式愛著。

東尼在心中做出結論，看著侍者放下真皮菜單與召喚用的搖鈴，伸手拿起菜單正要翻開，就看見史蒂夫喘著氣跑進包廂。

史帝夫穿著陸軍制服，米色領帶端正的束住領口，卡其色的外套上別著閃亮的徽章，色澤樸實的布料隨超級士兵寬挺的肩膀延展，再隨厚實的胸膛微微鼓起，最後隨金屬環扣收束在腰間；與外套同色的長褲包裹雙腳，褲管下是棕色皮鞋，鞋子與褲子的做工別說是餐廳內的賓客了，恐怕連侍者都比不上，卻因此更彰顯穿著者的身板有多漂亮。

「抱歉，我晚到了。」

史帝夫走向圓桌，見東尼直直盯著自己，蹙眉憂心地問：「怎麼了？」

「……」

「東尼？」史帝夫繞過桌子走向工程師，目光轉為戰鬥時的警覺模式。

東尼肩頭一震回神，恢復呼吸轉開目光道：「我不敢相信你居然穿二戰軍服進紐約最頂級的法式餐廳。」

「我本來想穿晚禮服，但蓋亞堅持要我穿這套，她說：『晚禮服讓你像呆子，軍裝讓你變成人人想舔的棒棒糖』。」

史帝夫苦笑著後退，坐上侍者拉開的椅子道：「我無法理解一顆星球的想法。」

「我可以。」

「什麼？」

「沒事。」

東尼一秒回答，在史帝夫追問前向將另一份菜單扔向超級士兵道：「點菜，十秒內決定。」

「十秒也太……」

「剩七秒。」東尼拿起叫喚侍者的鈴鐺。

史帝夫先是一愣，再快速翻開菜單，眉間的皺紋隨閱讀加深，最後在東尼搖鈴叫來侍者時，乾巴巴地表示自己的選擇和工程師一樣。

東尼湧起惡作劇成功的得意感，靠上椅背等著侍者將自己頗為熟悉，但史帝夫顯然見都沒見過的菜餚送上桌。

侍者在幾分鐘後開始上菜，過程中東尼一直等著史帝夫開口，然而不知是單單應付眼前精巧如珠寶的料理就已耗盡當事人的精力－－對方盯著由麵包、菲力牛肉、厚切培根、香煎鵝肝和黑松露片堆疊成的羅西尼牛排足足一分鐘才下刀，還是單純不想講話之故，從前菜到甜點，超級士兵都沒說半句話。

沉默延續到侍者送來熱茶與咖啡，東尼看著從色澤到香味都極為誘人的褐色飲品，在心中暗自嘆一口氣，決定自己挖得坑自己填，抬起頭主動開口。

「隊長……」

「東尼……」

兩人的聲音與名字疊再一起，雙雙愣住看著對方，然後分秒不差地張嘴。

「你先。」

「你先。」

懸掛油畫和刺繡布簾的包廂陷入沉默，東尼和史帝夫睜大眼注視彼此，最後是工程師先舉手擺出「請」的手勢。

「東尼，我……」

「你先說。」

東尼打斷史帝夫，在對方吐出下一句話前雙手抱胸道：「我堅持。」

史帝夫雙肩微微垂下，凝視東尼片刻後輕聲問：「你還好嗎？」

「我想想……吃得不太飽，但睡足八小時，應該算好。為什麼這麼問？」

「因為昨天蓋亞說的那些話。」

史帝夫前上身，靠近桌沿也靠近東尼認真地道：「我不認同她所說的，一定有既能讓這個時空的你幸福，又兼顧地球科技發展的方法；然後也肯定存在可以讓你、佩珀小姐和摩根一起生活，但又不傷害彼此的法子。」

東尼的胸口先湧現暖意，再緩緩浮現酸苦，端起咖啡杯盡可能輕鬆的笑問：「你希望我回2023年？」

「我希望你獲得你想要的一切。」

史帝夫嚴肅、真誠、毫無虛假的回答，將手放上胸口道：「我會找出辦法來，我發誓。」

東尼握杯的手指收緊半分，啜飲一口咖啡藉機調整心情與表情，再放下杯子輕笑問：「那麼在我回2023年前，你替我解謎一件事嗎？」

「什麼事？」

「盤據你心弦的有婦之夫是誰？」

東尼話一說完，就瞧見史帝夫整個人僵住，原本已經落在腳底的心瞬間墜向谷底，單手支頭哀極反笑道：「說嘛，我以賈維斯的程式碼發誓，不會告訴任何人。」

「我不是……」

「是克林特嗎？我還是朗恩？等等，有婦之夫的定義包含離婚者嗎？」

「你等……」

「我想我該先問這人我認不認識，要不然萬一對方是你進冰櫃前認識的人，我猜一輩子也猜不……」

「東尼！」

史帝夫提高音量蓋過東尼，雙頰泛紅渾身僵直，彷彿是靠全身力量擠出聲音道：「是你。」

東尼愣住，盯著史帝夫好一會才道：「你說誰？」

「你。」

史帝夫以帶著些許抖音，但沒有半點玩笑意味的嗓音回答，直視工程師沙啞地道：「東尼，我愛你。」

東尼雙眼圓瞪，他作夢都沒夢過史帝夫會對自己吐出這三個字，更別提在前面的對話中對方分明希望自己離開這個年代，雙重震驚使工程師緩慢地站起來搖頭道：「不可能，你在西伯利亞時……你一直都那麼……不不不，不會是我，我不相信！」

「就是你。」

史帝夫仰望東尼，天藍色的眼瞳中有著明顯的痛苦：「我知道我沒有資格這麼說，我給你太多傷害，還一次次辜負你的信賴，但你就是我暗戀的對象。」

東尼張口再閉口，反覆數回才組織出言語後退道：「這不……你若是會愛上某個男人，也該是你的好兄弟巴恩斯，怎麼會、不會是我！」

「就是你。」

史帝夫沉聲強調，凝望陷入混亂的花花公子道：「然後勸我留在1970年代的是巴奇。」

「什麼？」東尼停止倒退。

「在你……離開我們所有人後，我試圖用忙碌來麻痺自己，因為我只要一靜下來，就會想起你彈指的畫面。」

史帝夫的話聲轉為酸澀：「那本該是由我來做的事，我才是那個應該犧牲的人，不是你，你有家庭、有未來、有權在一切塵埃落定後好好休息，然而……我嘴上說著『不計代價』，最後卻全身而退，反而是你付出一切。」

東尼雙唇抿起，靜默片刻後坐回椅子上道：「薩諾斯若是聽到你這麼說肯定會很傷心，他費了那麼多力氣才砍傷你的腿。」

史帝夫的嘴角微微上勾，不過很快就恢復原本的角度接續道：「巴奇注意到我的異狀，告訴我把自己往危險裡扔只是自我滿足，我若真想贖罪，就去替當事人──你──做點什麼，因此我在歸還無限寶石後，來到你出生的那一年。」

東尼感覺自己的心跳聲迅速放大，像是乾渴數日後見到清泉的旅人，對於眼前的泉水既欣喜，又懼怕一切只是自己的幻覺。

「我不會尋求你的原諒，畢竟就結果而論，我什麼也沒做成；然後你也無須對我的情感做任何表示，我清楚自己不夠格。」

史帝夫推開椅子走到東尼面前，向工程師遞出時空定位器道：「但接下來無論你想留在哪個時空、做哪些事，我都會全力協助你，我不會再讓你一個人，除非你對我感到厭煩。」

東尼看著自己史帝夫的手，垂在身側的手握緊再鬆開，最後別開頭問：「你還記得，當你在關押巴恩斯的基地問起小辣椒上哪時，我怎麼回答的嗎？」

「你和她暫時分開了，原因是你無法停止拯救世界。為什麼問我……」

「我說謊了。」

東尼截斷史帝夫的疑問，將頭轉得更過去道：「真正的原因是……她發現我愛上別人了。」

「什麼？」史帝夫呆住。

「對方是我在認識小辣椒前就喜歡上的人，只是我想都沒想過自己有機會接觸這人，而我既然這麼說就表示我們接觸了，這讓我……」

東尼張嘴停滯兩三秒才心一橫道：「我無法將眼睛從他身挪開，也無法讓自己不像公孔雀二十四小時開屏跳舞，而小辣椒注意到這點──我自己都還沒意識到，所以才提議分開。」

史帝夫皺眉道：「但你們結婚了。」

「是，因為在那之後發生一些事，讓我發覺那個我愛上……我想有四十快五十年的人，根本不把我當一回事。」

「他是誰？」史帝夫的話聲轉沉也轉冷。

「……」

「東尼？」史帝夫眉間的皺褶加深。

東尼動了動嘴唇，盯著地板以細如蚊蠅的聲音道：「是你。」

史帝夫張大眼瞳，先是驚愕再猛然理解東尼所指的事，倒抽一口氣道：「東尼對不起！我當時非常、非常的混帳，你是我的朋友，毫無疑問是！」

「當然，只是順位上低於巴恩斯。」

「東尼……」

「我不打算和巴恩斯爭奪『美國隊長的第一摯友』的位子。」

東尼搖搖手，遲疑片刻後將目光擺回史帝夫身上道：「但如果你要待在我身邊，『美國隊長的第一情人』不能交給別人。」

史帝夫兩眼睜至極限，愣了好一會才顫著聲音問：「你的意思是……」

「你會有一個口齒伶俐、技巧絕佳、極端聰明且魅力過人時常拈花惹草的男友。」

東尼聽著自己的心跳聲，盡可能維持撲克牌臉道：「不過也只是男友，不是丈夫，這個位子是屬於小辣椒的，你最多只能當情夫，或是東方人嘴裡的小妾或二房，總之……唔！」

史帝夫以口堵住東尼的嘴，兩手緊摟工程師的腰背，笨拙但熱切的追逐對方的唇舌。

東尼雙眼放大，近距離看著史帝夫的臉龐，感覺自己的眼眶迅速灼熱起來，在淚水滾落前閉上眼瞼，不甚自然、小心翼翼的抬手反抱戀人。

東尼預期這個吻會持續很久，久到即使有超級士兵的體能也會湧起窒息感，但他一點也不在乎，他期待這個期待太久了。

從四歲到五十三歲，2023年到1972年，太久太久。

=========================================================================

我以為昨天是禮拜二忘記更新啊啊啊啊啊啊！

感謝大家這一個月的陪伴，希望《1972》有讓大家和我一樣，走出復四帶來的哀傷。

然後預告一下，本文將在九月的感染歐美翁出本，本子裡面會收錄三千字的清水番外以及七千字左右的Ｈ番外，有興趣的人可以填寫印量調查單，確保在第一時間收到相關廣告……我是說相關訊息。

而如果對蓋亞本人感興趣，她是出自我幾年前寫的輕小說商業誌《泰利耶之戰》，這本因為年代關係（2013年出版）不太好找，不過我的部落格有放試閱。

最後，作為東尼廚我要來吶喊一句：我永遠喜歡東尼˙史塔克和盾鐵啊啊啊啊！


End file.
